Parle moi du Soleil qui parle de la pluie
by Al D. Baran ou Pervy Otaku
Summary: UA; USUK, un tout petit peu Ameripan, assez sombre. Même le plus brillant des Soleils peut parler de la plus banale des pluies.
1. Un prince dans le canniveau

Rating : M — pour les thèmes traités, et presque seulement ça ^^'

Pairing : **USUK **et **Ameripan**, principalement, avec en co-vedette : PruHon, RoChu, Franada, Spamano, GerIta, et des allusions sur Giripan, et Turquie x Japon~

Warning : Thèmes adultes, sans toujours tomber dans la porno, langage grossier, et en gros, les thèmes sombres qui peuvent vous faire déprimer :/ Vous êtes prévenus, amis déprimés ! Two-shot, et puis c'est cela xD

Disclaimer : Ah non, vous allez pas recommencer ! RECULE, SEALAND ! RECULE, J'AI DIT ! AH NON ! PAS WY AUSSI ! ET PAS CYPRUS NORD EN PLUS ! NOOON ! * se sauve en courant, puis hurle * J'AIME PAS LES ENFANTS, JE NIE TOUTE POSSESSION D'HETALIA ! _NIWAAAH_ ! * se plante comme une conne, et se creuse un trou *

Note & Blablas : Hm, bien le bonjour ! Pour les nouveaux lecteurs dû à ma récente arrivée dans le fandom d'Hetalia, je me présente : Pervy, perverse de service, au vôtre, surtout, amis lecteurs. J'espère que mon style lourd plutôt Arlequineux saura vous plaire, et que mes histoires ne vous sembleront pas trop sombres ! Bref, bonne et heureuse lecture !

D'ailleurs, Nekokichi-san vient de l'épisode 03 du World Series… C'est à voir, j'étais MDR, mais en même temps, j'étais WTF. Come on, Grèce, tu parles pas déjà Japonais ? Non ? Ah beh, ça y ressemble drôlement, à mon avis ! Bref, Japon et son « No comments » xDD Aussi, Grèce est prof de bio car la religion grecque est assez explicite, si je peux le dire comme ça, alors, avec notre Grèce adoré, ça colle bien ! Quant à Turquie, pour le prof de math, non ? Eh bien, simplement car ce cher amoureux de Japon est d'un pays Arabe, dont les princes ont quoi, un million de dollars qui rentre à l'heure avec le pétrole ? Enfin, bref.

Aussi, note importante, je tiens à préciser la raison du nom de la fic. Bon, en faite, que veut-il dire, hein ? Bien, si on y va philosophiquement, le soleil est une figure de bonne humeur, tandis que la pluie, d'une humeur plutôt maussade, voir, triste et dépressive. Ainsi, un soleil qui parle de la pluie est automatiquement triste. Et tout peut rapidement prendre son sens en lisant, hein :D D'ailleurs, j'ajoute aussi, le titre de ce chapitre est quasiment le même que celui du premier livre de la série **(k)** par Epizzod. Oui, changez prince par princesse, et vous y voilà xDD

**« Parle-moi du soleil qui parle de la pluie »**

**Premier chapitre**

**Un prince dans le caniveau**

_Par Pervy Otaku_

« _Le problème avec la vie,_

_c'est qu'elle nous oblige à être vivant. _»

— Pavel, _Plus vivant que toutes les _pornstars_ réunies_.

Même avec Matt à ses côtés, il sentait son cœur qui battait la chamade à voir tout ce monde. Tellement, tellement de gens qui parlaient, qui piaillaient, qui gueulaient, qui _ricanaient_ — il était sûr qu'ils parlaient de lui, certainement —, il se sentait agressé. Alfred Jones voyait le flot de gens qui allaient et venaient dans le grand hall du lycée privé, et il se sentait pour la première fois de sa vie oppressé, s'accrochant à son jumeau avec incertitude quant à réagir à ce retour.

« Pourtant… Pourtant, Mattie, je l'ai dit à maman, j' sais pas si… bordel, j' sais pas si j' suis prêt à retourner à l'école, et avec tout le monde, et… » L'Américain regardait fébrilement partout, son jumeau ayant du mal à le reconnaître, et soupirant. Malgré sa grande stature, il semblait tituber en s'accrochant à son frère, ses cheveux blond soleil entremêlés et ses lunettes tenant bien bas sur son nez, ses yeux bleus soulignés par de grands cernes violets. Même ses vêtements semblaient trop grands, ce qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment vu.

« T'inquiètes pas, si t'as du mal avec Ivan, je le connais bien, et je lui dirais d'y aller mollo avec toi, puisque tu auras sûrement du mal à riposter, eh, » Matthew Williams avait un accent plus latin que son frère, ayant été élevé avec sa belle-mère Belge, leurs parents étant divorcés depuis qu'ils étaient tout gosses. Les cheveux blonds plus sombres et plus longs à l'européenne, des lunettes également, et un hoodie bleu par-dessous son uniforme.

« Ouais, j'image qu'il va t'écouter, puisque t'as_ tellement _d'influence, vice-capitaine de l'équipe de hockey, hein. » Il avait été plus amer et bête qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, mais Matt sachant sa condition, il ne releva pas le commentaire, et se contenta de sourire en le poussant vers les casiers. « Et ce soviétique géant t'écoute tellement, aussi. »

« On peut parfois être surpris de sa gentillesse cachée, tu sais. »

Alfred lui fit un simple signe de main pour dire qu'il s'en fichait un peu, maintenant, qu'il s'arrangerait tout seul avec ses propres amis, et qu'il pouvait aller rejoindre ses autres amis latins et francophones expatriés du Canada ou de l'Europe. Les deux jumeaux se séparèrent donc, et Alfred marcha lentement vers l'autre bout du hall, entendant son frère s'exclamer quelque chose en Français à un élève deux ans devant eux, Francis Bonnefoy, qu'il voyait souvent avec ses propres amis.

Quant à lui, il marcha d'un pas énergique dès qu'il repéra Gilbert et Antonio, occupés tous les deux par une conversation sur il ne savait quoi, Lovino dormant sur l'épaule de l'espagnol, et l'allemand beuglant qu'il aurait bien aimé que Lizzy voit ça. Franchement, il s'étonnait encore de voir comment ces deux-là prenaient leur pied en amour. Enfin, Gil et sa perversion plus ou moins apparente…

« Hey, les gars ! Ça boumait bien, sans moi ? » lança-t-il avec entrain, gagnant aussitôt l'attention de l'allemand, qui se retourna, leva les yeux vers lui, et se jeta comme un jet privé sur lui, un grand sourire éclairant le visage de l'albinos. Alfred sentit ses os craqueler sous la force brute de l'étreinte d'ours de son ami, mais lui rendit néanmoins avec affection amicale, avant de sentir le poids d'Antonio s'ajouter, son rire contagieux lui vrillant les oreilles.

« Oh, verdammt ! Alf ! Tu nous a manqué, durant ton voyage à Cuba, Mein Got ! »

« _Hola_, _coma esta_, _Alfredo_ ! »

« Hey, hey ! Ça va, you guys, vous m'étouffer ! » Il éclata de rire, et manqua à nouveau s'étrangler de rire en voyant Lovino frapper Antonio lorsqu'il lui hurla qu'il l'avait laissé tombé sur le plancher en sautant sur… Il s'était aussitôt calmé en voyant Alfred, l'air semi-inquiet, avant de dire qu'il avait bel et bien sauté sur un imbécile, et de filer vers un cours d'il ne savait quoi, jurant comme un charretier.

Et il avait bien pensé que son moteur allait sauter lorsqu'il avait vu ce regard de Lovino. Bien sûr, lui, il savait. Il savait, et il ignorait s'il allait le dire. Il croisait les doigts en espérant que non.

**.oO0Oo.**

Sur le chemin du cours de littérature américaine, Alfred avait croisé Elizabeta, la copine de Gilbert. Deux mal assortis, mais qui semblaient coller ensemble par il ne savait quelle magie du destin. Elle l'avait serré dans ses bras, l'air inquiet quant à son amaigrissement, et il avait simplement dit qu'il avait eut un petit épisode de tourista, et malgré sa réticence à accepter une telle explication, Lizzy lui avait simplement dit qu'elle était contente qu'il soit de retour, que c'était vraiment vide sans lui, et en plus du déménagement de Feliciano après que leur parents à lui et à Lovino avait divorcé.

Puis, en classe, il avait retrouvé son propre frère, jeté des coups d'œil derrière lui, vu Kiku qui s'approchait d'eux, demandant s'il pouvait venir dans leur équipe et les aider un peu, le japonais lançant lui-même des regards au prof de mathématiques turque qui le dévorait des yeux, Alfred sachant tout de même que Kiku s'était assis près d'eux juste pour regarder le prof, lui aussi.

Et maintenant, l'heure du midi s'approchait, et il s'approchait lui-même de la cantine, en sentant son estomac crier à l'aide, qu'il ne voulait pas s'approcher même en rêve ou en cauchemar de cet endroit. Et pourtant, poussé par Gilbert, qui signait sans le savoir une lettre de plus de son contrat de rendez-vous avec La Mort, il y entra.

Et une dizaine de minutes avant le son de cloche qui annonçait la fin de l'heure du midi, il entra aux toilettes de la piscine de l'école, sachant que personne n'y viendrait, sauf pour bécotage ou baise d'entre cours, comme tout bon lycée privé ne pouvait pas _tout_ modérer et empêcher en ses murs. Alors, il coinça sa cravate entre la porte et sa chambranle, pour que le message passe. Ne pas dérange, suicide à petits feux en cours.

Il se pencha au-dessus de la lunette d'une des deux toilettes bien propres, releva ses manches, montrant ses poignets lacérés, et enfonça un doigt dans le fond de sa gorge. Un concert de glougloutement s'en suivit, et malgré l'odeur pestilentielle et la texture à moitié digéré de ce qui sortait de son œsophage, Alfred recommença jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr qu'il ne reste plus rien. Rien du tout. Et tout recommencerait au prochain repas.

**.oO0Oo.**

La journée avait été éreintante. Il avait revu bien des gens, dont Ludwig, le frère de Gilbert, une année devant lui et une derrière son frère, qui semblait toujours un peu hagard du déménagement subit de son copain l'année dernière. Tout avait été fait sans même qu'on le consulte, ou que son doux Feli lui glisse le plus traitre des mots. Le voir toujours un peu dans les vapes de sa torpeur lui avait aussitôt refait pensé que lui, n'avait aucuns problèmes. Il était moindre, le sien, non ?

Matthew avait décidé de rentrer en voiture chez son père avec Francis, en voiture. Ils lui avaient offert de monter, mais en voyant la main épaisse du Français sur la cuisse de son jumeau, il avait décliné avec un sourire en disant qu'il prendrait le métro, que ça ne le rallongerait pas. Matt n'avait pas osé insister. Et maintenant, il s'était endormi sur le banc. L'affichage lumineux disait qu'il n'y aurait pas de trajet vers chez lui avant au moins trois heures.

Un homme était assis quelques bancs plus loin, un café à la main. Sinon, la gare était vide. Aussi vide que la tirelire de sa mère, après toute cette histoire. Son père avait refusé de payer pour ses histoires de fillettes du fils mal élevé par sa mère, selon lui. Vide comme son estomac, qui lui criait famine, cette fois. Ses yeux clignèrent, eux aussi, ne manquant pas d'être vides. Si vides. Et avant, si vifs. Incroyable, un seul mois changeait tout. Tout, tout, tout. De A à Z.

D'ailleurs… _Tout_ irait mieux sans lui, non ?

Un peu par automatisme, un peu par désespoir, et un peu par égoïsme, Alfred se leva, entendant le son du métro qui s'approchait, comme la mélodie d'une libération dans un proche avenir. Si ce son aurait eut un goût, il aurait pu jurer par devant Dieu qu'il goûtait bien mieux que ses purges. Ou que n'importe quelles autres échappatoires. La mélodie se rapprochait de plus en plus, il allait pouvoir la toucher du bout du pied, lorsque d'un coup, il fut tiré par en arrière, vers le sol.

Le son du train passa, et sa transe se termina d'un coup. Son cœur battait à cent milles à l'heure, il regardait frénétiquement partout, complètement essoufflé. Il sentait des bras maigres autour de son cou, il se sentait accoté contre un corps dont le cœur battait aussi vite que le sien, mais pas chamboulement, complètement à l'envers.

« Bon sang, à quoi tu pensais toi, hein ? ! » Il connaissait cette voix, _cette intonation_, plutôt. C'était un genre de colère maternelle. Sa mère utilisait souvent cette voix, lorsqu'il faisait une bêtise qui l'avait rendue folle d'inquiétude. Cette voix le fit trembler du noyau jusqu'au bout des doigts. Les bras s'abaissèrent, et se resserrèrent autour de ses épaules. « Tu pensais que tout allait s'arranger en te jetant devant les roues ? Ça finit là que pour toi, mon grand. » Il trembla encore un peu plus, avant d'éclater en sanglots. Il n'arrivait simplement par à se retenir.

Des lèvres se posèrent sur sa tempe, et les bras se serrèrent un peu plus autour de lui, l'enveloppant dans cette étreinte maternelle que sa mère n'osait pas lui donner, et que son beau-père ne voulait pas lui donner. Il accrocha ses mains osseuses par sa maladie aux bras peu musculeux — mais pas maigrichons, et à la peau si douce — de l'autre derrière lui, et se laissa complètement aller, un bien fou le submergeant d'une seconde à l'autre, toute tension s'échappant d'un coup, en grands sanglots dramatiques, et dans la protection des bras de cet inconnu.

Il ne craignait pas l'inconnu. Et il ne craignait pas _cet_ inconnu.

**.oO0O.**

« Je… je, enfin… Merci, euh… »

« Arthur. Arthur Kirkland. » L'autre avait la voix approfondie par l'âge de raison, et malgré qu'il soit plus petit d'au moins un pouce, mais il était évident qu'il faisait quelques années de plus. Une profondeur du regard, une douceur dans ses prunelles émeraudes, et il ignorait encore quoi. Aussi qu'il avait semblé tout comprendre ce qu'il vivait en un instant. Il l'avait amené chez lui, trois rues à droite de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec sa mère.

Alfred avait eut du mal à marcher droit, les yeux toujours embués de larmes. Accoté sur le britannique qui l'avait mené jusque dans son appartement pas cher, il avait mis des heures à sécher ses larmes. Il ignorait si c'était par soulagement d'être encore en vie, ou par dépit. Ou encore, si c'était parce qu'Arthur se préoccupait qu'il meure ou pas, du moins pour cette soirée. La tête posée sur l'épaule du blond comme les blés, il n'avait plus retenu de larmes. Et ça lui avait fait du bien. Un poids l'avait quitté, et c'était pour le moins incroyable.

Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus les yeux aveuglés par des larmes, il regardait le visage doux, aristocratique sur les bords, et surtout avec la touche punk rebelle unique aux gens des îles Britanniques, et surtout de l'Angleterre elle-même. Alfred le trouvait fascinant. Ses sourcils épais l'impressionnait, et une sensation de calme et de confiance émanait de lui, comme de chez un grand-frère, ou d'un père, même s'il n'en avait jamais eut. Et la petite stature d'Arthur n'arrangeait rien pour remédier au fait qu'il trouvât bizarre de voir une figure paternelle en quelqu'un de plus petit et plus maigrichon que lui, dans l'état où il était.

« Hey, ça va ? » Le poids de l'Anglais fit s'affaisser son vieux canapé et tous les ressorts gémirent en protestation, et Alfred hocha la tête, disant qu'il était juste un peu lunatique. Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête, évitant de regarder l'autre. Une main lui attrapa le coude, et Arthur baissa presque violement la manche de sa chemise blanche de l'uniforme du lycée, révélant les horribles cicatrices à la lumière jaunie du minuscule salon. « C'est pas joli ça, hein. En même temps, je te comprends. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien comprendre, hein ? » Il avait encore une fois été plus sec et méchant qu'il n'aurait voulu l'être, et il sentit aussitôt mal, une bile amère au fond de la gorge. Avec Matthew, il ne se sentait pas mal, juste un peu désolé d'être si irritable, mais Arthur lui faisait remonter cette bile qui lui rappelait cette culpabilité qui…

« Pas grand-chose, mais peut-être une ou deux, tu sais. » Arthur avait parlé doucement, remontant à son tour la manche de son chandail de coton, Alfred écarquillant les yeux, son estomac de se retournant une nouvelle fois. Pas que la vision soit des plus dégoûtante, mais… La cicatrice d'Arthur sur son bras était vieille et si profonde qu'il se demanda un instant si la blessure n'avait pas été faite par Jason Voorhees avec un excès de faux-sang. Comme s'il avait essayé de se couper la main, mais en s'arrêtant au tiers du boulot.

« Je, je… Arthur, je… » Des larmes lui piquèrent à nouveau les yeux, et il entendit Arthur lui dire que ce n'était rien, et lorsque les larmes coulèrent à nouveau, le britannique se contenta de le serrer contre lui une nouvelle fois, la tête blonde d'Alfred contre son épaule, l'autre blond murmurant une berceuse contre les cheveux entremêlés à l'odeur amère d'Alfred. Il le berça, patient et presque affectueux, lui murmurant à l'oreille que tout irait bien, qu'il n'avait pas lieu à s'inquiéter, tout finirait par aller mieux. Un jour à la fois.

Et Alfred se disait qu'en essayant juste un tout petit peu, il pourrait bien le croire.

**.oO0Oo.**

« Euh… Alf, tu… tu veux manger, ce— ce matin ? » La voix de sa mère était timide, essayant toujours de le prendre par des pincettes, et en pointant le pain plus cher qu'ils ne pouvaient presque se le permettre sur la table. L'adolescent la regarda, glissant une main derrière son cou pour se gratter, intimidé par les yeux pleins d'espoir de sa mère, eux aussi cernés, mais à force de le veiller dans des mauvais jours.

« Eeh, je sais pas, j' mangerais au bahut, d'ac' ? » Il lui fit le plus large sourire qu'il pouvait, et sa mère lui répondit par un plus forcé que le sien n'en avait l'air, et la femme aux traits vieillis par l'inquiétude laissa tomber, prenant sa propre assiette avec des œufs et du bacon, mangeant sans grand appétit, elle non plus.

Alfred attrapa son sac, et sortit de l'appartement lorsqu'il entendit son beau-père se lever, sortant de sa chambre en lui envoyant seulement un au revoir légèrement forcé, et sa mère lui souhaitant une bonne journée. Il tacherait d'en avoir une, au moins aujourd'hui. Il allait sûrement revoir Matt, et Gilbert serait soit avec lui, soit à surveiller un peu son grand-frère.

Ah, Ludwig. Il lui revenait encore à l'esprit l'image de ces yeux qu'il avait connus comme plein de vie, leur joie de vivre se reflétant dans ceux de l'allemand. Tout avait changé en moins d'une nuit, et il se doutait d'être l'uns des seuls à savoir ce qui était réellement arrivé. Lovino savait, c'était évident. Pourtant, Ludwig ne semblait rien savoir. Devait-il lui dire ? Cela reviendrait-il à avouer ce qu'il avait fait à _Cuba_ ?

**.oO0Oo.**

Une autre journée passée à simplement regarder le prof de biologie en essayant de savoir ce que Kiku lui trouvait, et aussi regarder Kiku regarder le prof de bio, qui regardait le prof de math qui le regardait à essayer de trouver ce que l'élève Japonais trouvait au prof de bio — il ne savait pas s'il s'était lui-même suivit, mais bon. Ce même professeur un peu pédo semblait bien apprécier le Japonais, lui donnait toujours d'excellentes notes, et Alfred se contentait d'essayer de suivre l'Asiatique quand il lui expliquait tout ça.

Le temps dehors était magnifique. Le soleil du mois d'Avril tardif et du vent chaud du Sud lui laissait respirer un air frais, si caractéristique du printemps. Alfred se sentait vieillir à chaque printemps, attendant encore une fois le mois de Juillet pour finalement grandir encore un peu. Encore deux mois, et il serait maintenant dans la cours des grands, à dix-huit piges. Il n'attendait que ça, voir s'il avait finalement terminé le lycée, et bonjour la fac.

« Bien, tu vois, le système reproductif des ornithorynques est presque hérétique, car… » Kiku Honda avait la voix clame et basse qui s'agençait bien avec sa petite taille et sa personnalité conciliante. Il ne l'avait jamais vu une fois se fâcher contre quelqu'un, et jamais il n'avait été incapable de trouver un compromis plaisant à tout le monde. Japonais expatrié de l'Extrême-Orient il y avait moins d'un an, son accent laissait tout de même parfois des interstices propices aux moqueries, surtout avec sa manie des L à la place des R.

« Ils se… s'accouplent, et puis, pondent des œufs… » Quelque chose attira son attention dans le parking. Une autre personne de petite stature se tenait dehors, regardant dans leur direction avec nervosité, de longs cheveux noirs attachés en une queue de cheval basse, portant des vêtements traditionnels chinois rouges aux manches trop longues. En regardant mieux, Alfred vit de doux traits féminins, dessinés avec finesse.

« Dis, Kiku, ce serait pas ta mère, là-bas ? » La phrase lui avait échappé, et il se dit aussitôt que tous les asiatiques n'étaient pas reliés, bien sûr, même s'ils faisaient soixante pourcents de la population mondiale. Il regarda donc le Japonais lever les yeux de son livre de biologie, s'arrêtant en pleine phrase comportant trois fois les mots « ovaires » et « reproduction », et vit ses traits s'affaisser comme il ne les avait jamais vus le faire.

« C'est mon _frère_. » La révélation lui fit l'effet d'un boulet de canon en plein bide. Alfred écarquilla les yeux, et se répandit maladroitement en excuse, stressé à l'idée de perdre le seul ami qui ne lui donnait pas de tonitruants maux de tête avec leurs éclats de rire, leurs colères promptes à éclater, ou leur voix si rauque.

Kiku se tourna dans sa direction, et il sourit, posant sa main plus petite sur la sienne, avant de déclarer d'une voix douce et calme, « C'est bon, tu ne pouvais pas savoir, Alfred-kun. » Le contact de la main douce comme de l'ivoire du Japonais le calma aussitôt, et il se contenta de lui sourire à son tour, regardant avec presque fascination la douceur dans les yeux noirs de l'autre, le vent balayant l'herbe et le rafraîchissant de cette bouffée de chaleur inopinée qui lui remonta vers les joues.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit l'autre asiatique monter dans sa voiture, et s'éloigner dans un nuage de poussière, les pneus crissant sa rage et son impuissance. Était-ce réellement le frère de Kiku ? Si oui, pourquoi ne s'était-il pas avancé, et pourquoi n'était-il pas venu au moins lui dire bonjour, se présenter, ou quoique ce soit ? Quelque chose devait se cacher en-dessous de tout ça, et bien qu'il fût un grand fouineur, Alfred doutait d'avoir en ce moment la force de questionner sans relâche son ami nippon, ou de faire des recherches de son côté. Au lieu de ça, il se contenta de serrer un peu plus la main frêle de l'autre garçon, des papillons dans le ventre juste à penser à ce qu'il faisait, un si agréable vertige s'emparant de son esprit.

« Merci, Kiku. » Il avait été plus doux qu'il ne l'aurait espéré de lui ces temps-ci, mais il se dit que ça n'avait pas d'importance, et que c'était même mieux qu'il parle plus doucement, il ne voulait surtout pas perdre ces instants de calme qu'il passait avec le Japonais, après des moments ardus qu'il avait passé durant le Spring Break.

« De rien, Alfred. Je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir, tu le sais bien. »

_Je l'espère, Kiku. Je l'espère, mon Soleil. Et c'est bien la seule chose que je sais bien faire, espérer. _

**.oO0Oo.**

Si les choses pouvaient devenir encore plus — non pas étrange, mais pas loin de là, Alfred l'ignorait. Mais elles allaient bel et bien dans cette direction. Il parlait avec Matt depuis une dizaine de minutes sur leur dernière partie de _Black Ops_ en mode zombies, et puis en regardant l'heure, il avait vu que le prof n'était pas là. La classe devenait un vrai zoo, et une bande d'éléphants à l'arrière singeaient une partie de foot contre du hockey.

La directrice-adjointe, une Ukrainienne d'au moins vingt-cinq ans et pas plus, timide et plutôt pleurnicharde, le dos courbé sous le poids de sa poitrine entra dans la pièce, la masse d'élèves surexcités se taisant tout de suite, la jeune femme piquant aussitôt un fard en se sachant la cible de l'attention de tous ces jeunes. Et, n'étant pas stupide, elle savait bien sûr où tous ces yeux masculins regardaient…

« Euh… votre professeur a dit qu'il ne pourrait pas vous faire cours pendant quelques mois, alors, on a pu trouver quelqu'un dans ces brefs délais avec un doctorat en littérature, enfin, il devrait arriver bientôt, du moins, j'espère... » Alfred se sentait presque aussi stressé que la directrice-adjointe. Franchement, il espérait que _personne_ ne pouvait être pire que DeGeneres. Ce fou de Jésus devait être parti en pèlerinage en Italie, où il ne savait vers quelles conneries…

Alfred crut bien s'étouffer en voyant qui entrait dans la classe. L'Ukrainienne se répandit en excuses et sortit de la pièce, échappant tous ses dossiers dans le couloir, laissant les élèves à regarder leur nouvel enseignant, qui posa les yeux seulement sur Alfred. Son cœur battait la chamade, et il n'arrivait pas à se détacher de ces yeux verts. Ils l'envoûtaient, et maintenant qu'il y avait plus de lumière et qu'il était moins dans les vapes, il sentait qu'il lisait dans tout son être.

L'autre lui envoya un sourire, s'approchant de lui avant de commencer son cours, lui pointant son livre écorné sous le nez, ajoutant de son bel accent d'Europe, « J' t'ai à l'œil, mon p'tit gars. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil, laissant Alfred pantois, Matthew perplexe, et Kiku avec un sérieux quasi-mortifiant, et le reste de la classe à s'esclaffer en rigolant, confirmant et commentant sur le fait qu'Alfred était le boute-en-train du groupe.

C'était officiel, ses notes en anglais allaient faire la chute libre de la Lune.

**.oO0Oo.**

« Hm, dis-moi, Alfred : tu connaissais déjà le nouveau prof ? » Kiku était seulement curieux, mais Alfred se demanda pourquoi son petit doigt lui disait de se méfier de cette apparente curiosité. Avec l'incident du matin dans la cour du lycée, et cette poignée de main plus qu'amicale, il avait peut-être raison, et toutes ces interrogations lui faisaient tourner la tête.

« Euh, je lui ai parlé à la gare hier, quand j'avais manqué le métro. » Explication presque véridique. Il ne mentait pas, il omettait juste de rapporter des détails insignifiants. Suicide raté, le fait qu'ils avaient les mêmes cicatrices aux bras, ayant fait la même erreur un jour lointain. « On a un peu parlé, et puis, il est cool, pour un vieux. » Il posa ses yeux sur les baguettes du Japonais, qui apporta un sushi à sa bouche.

« Je vois. En passant, Alfred, tu n'as pas faim ? » Le blond sentit son estomac descendre de plusieurs crans, et il posa les yeux sur le bentô du Japonais, les takoyaki semblant être en zoom sur une caméra, si proche, à l'air si bons… Mais devrait-il ? Kiku le regarda avec curiosité, se penchant pour voir ses yeux en-dessous de ses lunettes, ses intentions purement amicales.

« Euh, ouais, un peu, maintenant que tu l' dis… » Sans attendre l'accord du Japonais, et en sachant qu'il le regretterait, Alfred attrapa un des sushis restants, et l'avala tout rond.

**.oO0Oo.**

Alfred avait la tête qui tournait, le front en sueurs, et des étoiles dansaient devant sa vision embrouillée. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine d'envoyer la chasse des toilettes, et restait le regard vague, son front fiévreux contre la porcelaine de la cuvette. Il n'avait pas réellement voulu le refaire, mais… En passant par le secteur sportif, la cloche avait sonnée, et il avait dit à Kiku qu'il irait le rejoindre plus tard. Et le poisson était dégueulasse à recracher; il n'avait jamais vomi un truc aussi poisseux et… Oh, valait mieux ne pas en parler.

L'adolescent aux cheveux blonds soleil pianotait nerveusement sur le plancher en attendant que la cloche sonne, et essayait d'oublier son mal de tête qui lui battait les tempes, et aussi de ne pas s'endormir là, tout seul comme un gland. Le pire qui pouvait arriver, c'était qu'Ivan ait un cours de sports avec Matthew, et qu'ils le trouvent étendu là. Ce soviétique surdimensionné ne le lâcherait plus jamais, le traitant de mauviette à tout va.

Il faisait froid dans les chiottes. Ça l'arrangeait. Il avait chaud. Tellement chaud…

La cloche lui vrilla subitement les oreilles. Alfred releva la tête rapidement, regardant nerveusement la pièce. Il allait sans doutes se faire pincer ici, et retourner _là-bas_. Il se demanda à nouveau s'il devrait en parler à Ludwig. Son état second n'avait que toujours fait empirer tout lors de la dernière année, selon Gilbert. Devrait-il ? Ne devrait-il pas faire tout en son possible pour que son ami aille un peu mieux ? Tant de questions, jamais de réponses. On lui disait que c'était l'adolescence, qu'un jour, il trouverait ce qui lui allait bien. Pourtant, ça lui semblait de plus en plus lointain.

_Pourquoi j' fais ça ? _Jamais de réponse, silence radio.

_Est-ce que mon vieux m'a jamais aimé ? _Sans réponses. Et ce n'était sûrement pas lui qui allait la donner. Matthew disait que c'était juste qu'il fallait qu'il se remette des nouvelles, et que c'était plutôt leur mère qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer qu'il ait raison, comme toujours.

_Pourquoi… Pourquoi j'espère de voir Arthur, moi ?_

La porte s'ouvrit, et la voix semi-grave du Russe qui s'approchait avec les autres balourds du hockey se tut, et il sentit le regard froid et malsain d'Ivan sur lui. La joie sadique du grand blond était presque palpable, et tous les autres avec lui ricanèrent. Alfred ne savait pas s'il aurait trouvé la situation pire ou moins pire si Matthew aurait été avec eux.

« Tiens, tiens. _Priviet_, Alfred. » En lui parlant, le russe s'était approché, puis accroupi devant lui. L'Américain lui lança un regard noir, qui contribua à faire sourire d'autant plus le grand Européen devant lui. « Tu sais, Matthew n'est pas là, mais on s'amuse quand même, _da_ ! » Il posa une main sur son genou, presque amical, mais Alfred savait qu'il ne devait pas se fier aux atours amicaux du russe. « On plaque des gens dans la bande, et même si Matthew est excellent côté but, on en compte quand même tu sais ? »

« Et vous, vous savez que l'intimidation est punie par la loi, les Sovietski ? »

**.oO0Oo.**

« Ah ? »

La cloche retentit, le glas final qui déclencha véritablement son inquiétude. Alfred était loin d'être très ponctuel, mais détestait les retenues chopées au vol en arrivant en retard dans les cours de biologie de Karpusi, ainsi préférait-il d'arriver presque au son de cloche pour ne pas en avoir une. C'était étrange de ne pas le voir entrer en courant. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua Lovino qui s'écrasait dans on siège, le plus vieux semblant savoir quelque chose. Ne le notant toutefois pas, Kiku leva la main, décidant d'user du favoritisme de Karpusi, pour une fois, « _E-eto_, Nekokichi-san ? »

L'enseignant sembla presque sursauter, et posa son regard vert olive sur le Japonais, qui sentit encore son sang faire des demi-tours au lieu de tours complets. Le grand homme tanné s'approcha, et demanda d'une voix calme et paisible, « Oui, Kiku ? » L'utilisation de son prénom fit faire un certain tour sur lui-même à son estomac, mais il récupéra vite son sérieux.

« Est-ce que je pourrais aller aux toilettes, s'il vous plait ? »

Les yeux de Karpusi scannèrent la classe, et sa voix lente s'exclama, « D'ailleurs, l'un de vous ne saurait pas où est le russe ? »

_Ces mots tu ignores leur horreur. __Ignore-la encore._

— **That's it for today ! —**

Sérieux, c'est triste, et ça va empirer. Je sais, je ponds un million de truc tristouille sur APH, mais j' vais finir par en faire des drôles, et pis le manga est déjà assez drôle, alors j' crois que ce sera pas dur de se mettre dans l'esprit des fêtes APH. Ce sera sûrement du PruHon, puisque je LOVE ce couple. Je sais, j'ai l'air folle de USUK, mais PruHon, c'est trop… chou xDD Surtout enfants, mais bon, je m'éternise encore.

J'espère que certains liront, et j'espère que ça plaira… Je dois quand même expliquer. En vrai, j'ai l'air d'une folle souvent heureuse, mais calme. Des fois, j'ai un boost d'énergie, je sors des conneries, et je dis des jeux de mots chiants (comme, quelqu'un me dit qu'il est inculte, moi j' dis que j' suis trop culte xD ). D'autres fois, j' suis partante pour du roller en ville, ou une soulade entre potes. Mais au fond, j' suis plutôt triste. Vous avez dû voir un peu ? Bref, j'essaie de remédier à ça, alors je reviendrais à des trucs joyeux bientôt, hein~

Bonne journée ou nuit~HmHm


	2. Une cité laissée derrière

Rating : M.

Pairing : Les mêmes qu'avant, peut-être un peu plus aventureux côté Arthur et Alfinou… Eheh~

Warning : Encore quelques petits trucs sombres, mais j'essaie de rendre ça un peu moins maussade. ALFRED HAD A _WET_ DREAM !

Disclaimer : * tape des mains * Celui qui ne trouve pas à qui est Hetalia gagne du chocolat~ !

Note : * castre un Shimeji trop reproducteur * PUNAISE QU'ILS SONT CHOUS. J' me lasse pas de voir Russie escalader mes pages MSN xD * recastre Arthur * Voilà u.u' Hm, oui, j'ai l'air moins maussade~ J'espère tout de même que ce petit bout de fic vous plaira. * castre encore Arthur * Gwah, pire que celui du RP ! * puis lance Ivan dans un coin *

Bref, assez des Shimeji. J'espère que mon premier chapitre aura plu à certains, même s'ils n'auront pas tous commentés. J'ai une plus grosse place dans mon cœur de fanfikeuse pour ceux qui commentent 8D

Aussi, durant ce chapitre, j'écoutais à fond ma zik du moment, Communist Love Song par Soltero, Heart's Season par KOKIA, So Far Away et Fiction d'Avenged Sevenfold, sans oublier Nohting Else Matters de Metallica… Et quelques autres xD Ouais, Ero the JukeBox x)

Je tiens aussi à préciser que lors de ce chapitre, je vais sûrement parler un peu plus de Russie, et psychologuer son personnage, tout en gardant Alfred en premier lieu. J'ai une vision assez spéciale de Russie, je crois. Enfin, vous verrez en lisant le texte, et dites-moi si c'est trop OC pour vous, alors, je retournerai à un Russe complètement sadique qui sait c' qui fait xD

Bref, bonne et heureuse lecture~

**« Parle-moi du Soleil qui parle de la pluie »**

**Deuxième chapitre**

**Une cité laissée derrière**

_Par Pervy Otaku_

« _Never opened myself this way_

_And life is ours, we live it our way_

_All these words I don't just say_

_And nothing else matters, yeah _»

— Nothing Else Matters, Metallica.

« J'ai maaa~aaaal ! »

« Alf, j'ai compris la première fois, arrête de t' plaindre ! » s'écria Matthew en serrant les dents, déposant la pommade à côté de lui, et lançant le regard le plus noir possible à son frère cadet de quelques secondes — et bon sang, on aurait plutôt dit quelques années, parfois ! Pourtant, il sentait ses mains se démanger à le taper un peu, comme ils en avaient l'habitude plus jeunes, mais il se retenait.

En regardant les bleus qu'Ivan avait infligés à son frère, il se rendait compte qu'ils ne se tabasseraient peut-être jamais plus comme avant. Tout ça l'endeuillait, mais il savait qu'Alfred subissait encore bien pire. Combien de fois avait-il vu Ivan et Alfred dans le même état après une altercation ? Cette fois, Alfred était le seul à s'être pris la baffe monumentale.

« Hey, Matt. »

« Hm, oui, Alf ? » La voix d'Alfred était plus petite et calme qu'exceptée, ce qui ne manquait pas de le surprendre, comme toujours. Et dire qu'il avait toujours parlé horriblement plus fort que lui, l'entendre comme ça le troublait encore. Il était habitué à l'Alfred qui tabassait les petites frappes du lycée, et avant même du quartier où ils habitaient tous ensembles avant le divorce.

Alfred sembla hésiter quelques secondes avant d'envoyer, de nouveau un boule d'énergie incontrôlable, « T' trouves pas qu' le nouveau prof de littérature est cool avec ses sourcils ? » Son jumeau le regardait avec son expression joyeuse de toujours, alors le cadet des deux se contenta de sourire et de rire un peu, et d'ajouter qu'en effet, Mr Kirkland avait des sourcils bien spéciaux.

Une voix bourrue se fit entendre au même moment que la porte fut tambourinée, « Hey, les gosses, vous faites rien d' bizarre, hein ? » Alfred se raidit en entendant la voix de son père, puis un petit rire de leur belle-mère. Matthew lui assura qu'ils ne faisaient absolument que des choses normales, et que bizarre, c'était normal aussi.

Puis Alfred éclata de rire.

**.oO0Oo.**

« Alors, j'aimerais savoir, une chose, Mr… Braginski… » Alfred regarda Ivan qui fixait intensément, mais sans expression le bord du bureau en acajou du directeur du World Academy. Sa moue habituellement heureuse s'était muée en quelque chose de presque sans expression. Alfred frissonna, en songeant que le Sovietski géant faisait encore plus peur comme ça. « Pourquoi avez-vous frappé Mr Jones, alors qu'il était malade par terre ? »

Alfred détestait se remémorer cette scène. Lui qui se tenait la gueule, pissant le sang d'une blessure infligée en lui fracassant la tête sur la cuvette, Ivan juste à côté de lui avec son sourire doucereux, ses autres amis ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, tremblant devant la violence du grand blond. C'était à peine si le Lithuanien avait fait un pas en chuchotant qu'il allait finir par le tuer…

Ivan resta longtemps à regarder le bureau, se triturant dans les derniers instants les mains, comme un jeune enfant que la mère gronde pour avoir mis la tête de son petit frère dans les toilettes. Il se mordillait l'intérieur des lèvres, tapotait du pied sur le sol. Puis, d'une voix un peu petite et beaucoup trop enfantine pour un jeune homme si grand et de carrure si imposante, il ajouta tout doucement, « Ça… c'était pour rire. »

Alfred manqua d'éclater de rire comme un parfait idiot. Pas d'un rire joyeux, ni un rire sarcasme, mais un rire de taré. Tout ça était complètement stupide. Ivan était complètement débile, un déficient mental complet. Même le directeur le voyait. Et Arthur l'avait vu, aussi, quand il était arrivé dans les toilettes avec Kiku ! Ils avaient tous vu qu'il était fou ! Ils avaient tous, vraiment tous vu qu'il avait une hernie du plafond, et qu'il valait mieux l'interner !

Pourtant, justement, en regardant Ivan, Alfred eut du mal à toujours lui en vouloir. Il avait le regard sombre, sa moue devenue moins inexpressive et cette fois, il semblait réfléchir et se demandait pourquoi il se faisait claquer en essayant de jouer, comme un chien ayant mordu en enfant en voulant s'amuser avec lui. Alfred baisse les yeux, ne voulant pas regarder ce taré une seconde plus et sympathiser encore avec ce trisomique.

« Je… pensais pas lui faire si mal que ça. » Alfred eut un soupire sarcastique, remarquablement bien ignoré par Ivan, qui regardait toujours ses mains, se cliquant les ongles en essayant de ne croiser le regard de personne, faisant aussi clairement comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas être regardé. Sa voix se craquela un peu, « Vraiment, je… je pensais pas. »

**.oO0Oo.**

«_ Verdammt_ ! » Gilbert passa un bras autour de son cou, et frappa le mur avec force. « Ce _verdammt _de russe, j' vais l'écloper, on touche pas à mon pote, ça naaan ! » S'égosillant et gesticulant, l'Allemand criait haut et fort sa haine pour Ivan, qui devait être quelque part en bas ou en retenue, ou encore, interné chez lui. Alfred s'en fichait, en vérité. Il ne voulait plus jamais revoir Ivan et ressentir pour lui cette sympathie tiers-mondiale comme pour un enfant de trois ans affamé d'Afrique Subsaharienne.

« Du calme, Gil, tu vas lui faire mal quelque part ! » le gronda Elizabeta en lui tirant une joue, l'Allemand grognant en lâchant l'Américain, se levant en position de combat, « T' veux t' battre, _mein Leben_ ? » Elizabeta lui fit un large sourire, toutes griffes au dehors, et les deux se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, laissant Alfred écrasé près de Matthew et Francis, qui avait tenu à tenir compagnie à son cher ami qui surveillait son grand-frère. Gilbert et Liz criait en se tapant dessus comme des idiots, et Alfred soupira. Certaines choses ne changeaient jamais.

Se tournant vers Antonio qui mangeait un sandwich aux tomates d'une main, jouant avec celle de Lovino de l'autre, qui le regardait furtivement, puis détourna les yeux dès qu'il le vit regarder dans sa direction. Alfred nota son expression concernée et plutôt sombre qui ne lui collait pas. Habituellement dans sa période menstruelle éternelle et frustré par ses SPMs, ces derniers temps, il le regardait sans faire grand-chose. Il savait à quoi il pensait.

Mais Romano ne se lèverait pas pour venir le voir et lui parler, sûrement pas. Lizzy lâcha un cri aigu en tombant dans les escaliers avec Gil, se faisant gronder par un des surveillants sur qui ils venaient de s'écraser en riant comme des attardés mentaux. Romano lui lança un autre regard, ses yeux verts olive croisant les siens, puis regardant le sol et ses lacets de converses. Alfred essaya de faire pareil avec ses grosses baskets Osiris, regardant les lacets colorés sans mots dire.

Il savait à quoi il pensait. Et ça ne voulait pas dire que le secret de _Cuba_ faisait moins mal.

**.oO0Oo.**

« Bon, selon le programme de vot' ancien prof, vous devriez faire un stupide examen basé sur… hm, la Génèse —bon sang, on est en littérature, pas religion… Mais vu qu' j'ai pas envie, je vais plutôt vous faire analyser un passage d'Harry Potter, même si vous voulez pas, amusez-vous, les gosses ! » Arthur était avachi sur la confortable chaise derrière le bureau croulant sous les livres, les pieds bien installés sur des livres religieux ayant appartenu à DeGeneres. Le nez fourré dans un vieux Sherlock Holmes, il se leva même pas les yeux sur la classe qui se transforma rapidement en cirque, avec des papiers et des avions, et même les deux tours qui tombaient.

Alfred se tourna vers Matthew, Kiku le regardant avec attention, les deux jumeaux commençant à parler d'un raid à _Modern Warfare_, ou d'un autre combat épique à _World Of Warcraft_, laissant Kiku placer quelques mots sur des hacks qu'il avait réussi à introduire dans ses parties — tel qu'un costume de Miku Hatsune sur son personnage de _Warcraft_. Alfred rigola, ajoutant que le Japonais préférait encore les filles en 2D à celles de la vraie vie. Le Japonais avait rougi en disant que c'était pas que ça, que Miku était géniale et emblématique du Japon, en bafouillant et bégayant.

Et même en parlant de choses aussi intéressantes que tout ça, ou des dernies films d'horreur qui lui avaient foutu la frousse, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir le regard un peu fixe d'Arthur dans son dos, par-dessus son bouquin. C'était bizarre, ça lui donnait des petits frissons, comme avant la scène fatidique dans un film de Rob Zombie, et c'était incroyablement plaisant. Loin d'être aussi apaisant que prendre la main frêle de Kiku, par contre. Ah, Alfred se sentait bien regardé, c'était si… étrange, mais agréable à la fois.

Puis soudain, il vit une ombre à la porte, et entendit Arthur bouger, s'asseyant mieux en faisant un signe de main à quelqu'un. Son cœur s'accéléra, et ses joues s'empourprèrent de colère lorsqu'il vit Ivan, avec son air misérable des derniers jours, bloquant toute lumière du couloir, et captant toute l'attention. Arthur ne disait rien en le regardant précautionneusement, alors que les élèves lui lançaient de drôles de regards.

Un gamin venu d'Afrique lança même, « Ah, t'ont laissé sortir d' l'asile, Soviet ? »

Ivan lui lança un regard noir tandis que les autres riaient, Arthur leur criant de se taire en posant son livre sur son bureau, pointant une place de devant au Russe, qui s'assit en sentant un avion s'écraser sur lui, et des rires du fond. À nouveau, le professeur britannique leur cria que c'était assez, qu'il n'y avait rien de drôle même s'il avait tabassé quelqu'un. Alfred manqua encore éclater d'un rire sarcastique; Ivan était un monstre, et les humains s'amusent des monstres. C'était juste logique, pensa-t-il. Kiku soupira, et ouvrit un livre à une page, et commença à lire. Lui aussi, semblait se ficher royalement d'Ivan et de son air de zombie.

_Que ce soit lui ou nous, le fou, on s'en fiche, n'est-ce pas, mon Soleil ?_

**.oO0Oo.**

L'air devenait de plus en plus chaud à mesure que les jours avançaient et rallongeaient, et Alfred desserra sa cravate en jetant son veston sur un bras, et regardant les étalages du centre-ville en cherchant le restaurant chinois auquel Arthur lui avait dit de venir le retrouver, puisqu'il voulait lui parler un peu de ce qui c'était passé ces derniers jours. Alors il marchait vers _Le Dragon Vert_, l'endroit où son professeur lui avait dit de se rendre.

Le quartier chinois passait rapidement de la puanteur à des odeurs des plus agréables. À un moment, il sentait qu'il allait vomir, et à l'autre, il y avait une merveilleuse odeur inconnue lui chatouillant les narines… Et d'ailleurs, il y avait aussi de merveilleux inconnus asiatiques, fufu. Sérieusement, c'était réellement à se demander pourquoi certains asiatiques étaient aussi choyés côté beauté…

Une odeur délicieuse s'élevait du pub auquel Arthur lui avait demandé de se rendre. Il le chercha du regard, mais ne le vit nulle part. Il grogna, et se risqua à entre dans le petit bâtiment, jetant un coup d'œil à l'écriteau avec le nom du restaurant. Premièrement, il remarqua l'odeur caractéristique de la sauce chaude aux cerises. Ensuite, le style particulièrement joli, avec des dragons enroulés un peu partout, et puis…

Ivan. Qui s'attaquait au petit caissier.

Alfred se cacha rapidement dans un coin sombre où le Russe géant ne le verrait pas s'il avait la fantaisie de sortir cacher le cadavre du chinois androgyne qu'il tenait par le col d'une main. Écoutant attentivement, il parvint à comprendre à travers l'accent de Pékin du caissier, « Vanya, s'il te plait, lâche-moi ! »

« Non ! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça si tu veux pas d' moi ! » Un rire manqua échapper à l'Américain planqué. Ivan avait encore cette _putain de voix misérable _qui faisait que certains le prenait en pitié. Vraiment, il devait arrêter de l'écouter, cet enfant de chienne… Il lâcha le col de l'Asiatique, « Tu penses qu'à ton frère qui est parti ! Et moi, alors ? J' suis là, Yao ! » De loin, il le vit se mordre la lèvre inférieure et froncer les sourcils.

« Ivan, écoute-moi, _aru _! S'il te plait, j'ai juste… » Le chinois avait l'air un peu terrifié, mais semblait n'avoir aucunes blessures apparentes. Si le Sovietski l'avait frappé, il s'était arrangé que ça ne paraisse pas. « Mon frère est important pour moi, _aru_, mais je n'ai jamais dit que— »

« Non ! » Il se pencha au-dessus de lui, le dominant de toute sa terrible hauteur. « Tu comprends pas pourquoi qu'il est parti ? » Ivan posa une main large et ouverte sur son cœur, l'air complètement désespéré, sur le bord des larmes, ou encore de s'arracher les cheveux, ou de frapper l'autre. Sa voix tremblota lorsqu'il parla, « Moi, mes sentiments, y sont vrais ! Vraiment vrais ! Et si tu les veux pas, alors… reste là à ressasser ton frère ! »

Ivan se retourna, fourra le nez dans son écharpe, et sortit en trombe en renversant quelques chaises sur son passage. Alors qu'il sortait, Alfred remarqua son visage encore plus fermé que dans la journée, ses grands yeux violets brillants de petites larmes retenues. Ne voulant pas s'attendrir face à cet idiot, le jeune homme sortit de sa cachette, et jeta un coup d'œil au chinois qui essayait de respirer calmement.

« Euh, m'sieur… » tenta-t-il doucement, attirant l'attention de l'asiatique, qui lui jeta un regard un peu affolé. « Euh… vous allez bien ? Ivan vous a pas frappé ? » Le caissier secoua la tête et essuya des larmes qui coulait de ses yeux dorés, en amandes. Alfred sourit en pensant que de loin, il aurait facilement être pu pris pour une fille. Et bien jolie, de plus.

« Hm, non, _aru_. Ivan n'est pas toujours violent ! » Ses yeux lui lancèrent de petits éclairs, et un air plutôt contrarié s'installa sur ses traits agréables, « C'est encore un enfant ! Arrêtez de le prendre pour un sadique de tueur en séries, _aru_ ! »

« Mais l'en a l'air, m'da… m' sieur, » le rabaissa un peu l'Américain. Franchement, il se demandait comment ce chinois –hm, Yao, qu'avait dit l' russe… — pouvait encore apprécier le Sovietski après avoir manqué de se faire frapper ?

« Mh, ouvre tes oreilles, mon garçon ! Tu ne le connais pas personnellement, et j'imagine que tu ne veux même pas essayer, _aru_ ! Alors ne le juge pas, il n'a pas eut une enfance facile, et encore aujourd'hui, sa famille qui était très riche a fait faillite il y a peu, alors… Ne sois pas dur avec lui, _aru_ ! » Après sa tirade enflammée, les yeux de Yao s'assombrirent un peu, faisant bouillir légèrement Alfred, toujours un peu énervé de voir tout le monde prendre cet imbécile de Soviet en pitié. Hmf.

« Ouais, j'imagine, mais c'est pas une raison pour tabasser les gens ! » lança Alfred avec une petite rage, pointant le pansement sur son front, là où sa tête avait rencontré la toilette, et que la toilette avait gagné un à zéro. Les yeux de l'asiatique s'agrandirent, et il porta une main bien fragile à sa bouche, les longs doigts fins rappelant ceux d'une jeune fille.

« C'est… c'est lui qui t'a fait ça,_ aru_ ? »

L'Américain riboula des yeux. Tout le monde était berné par les jolis sourires enfantins d'Ivan et sa manière si mignonne de parler comme un petit enfant ? Franchement, tout ça l'énervait tellement qu'il avait envie de rire. Chaque fois qu'on parlait d'Ivan, il avait cette envie de rire, de sortir un rire sarcastique des plus méchants, et… Il devenait barge. Complètement taré.

« Je… pardon, _aru_, c'est sûrement un peu de ma faute… » Les yeux baissés sur son tablier, le chinois se tritura les mains, et se cassa même un ongle durant les longues minutes durant lesquelles Alfred le regarda en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il avait voulu dire. De sa faute ? Mais non, c'était juste Ivan, et seulement Ivan qui lui avait frappé la tête contre la toilette, et tordu le bras tellement fort que si Arthur n'était pas arrivé, il aurait sûrement—

« Comment ça, d' vot' faute ? » demanda-t-il avec incrédulité, le regardant avec de grands yeux bleus curieux. Mais Yao secoua la tête, et regarda alentour d'un air légèrement affolé ou plutôt, d'un air de s'en vouloir, regardant la grande fenêtre avec les caractères chinois formant le nom du _Dragon Vert_.

« Tu es vraiment curieux, toi. La curiosité est un vilain défaut. Cesse de poser autant de question, gamin. » L'asiatique s'arrêta un instant, puis l'inspecta des yeux avant de demander, levant la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici tout seul ? C'est un restaurant d'habitué. Il ne vient que des vieux, habituellement. »

Alfred allait parler, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, la clochette tintant doucement, la porte s'ouvrant sur Arthur qui s'avançait dans le restaurant, la cravate oubliée dans son sac à bandoulière, devina Alfred, les pas las et l'air blasé. Il sourit en voyant le jeune homme, qui sentit encore cette légère sensation d'excitation passagère lui toucher le fond de l'estomac jusqu'au début des tripes.

Puis, Arthur se tourna vers Yao, « J'ai vu le Russe qui s'en allait avec un air assez macabre. J' me demandais s'il t'avait pas brassé un peu, quoi. » Un peu jalousie piqua l'Américain, qui regarda le britannique s'approcher du comptoir à son tour, et se pencher légèrement en s'appuyant sur la surface lisse et propre.

« Non, bien sûr que non, _ahen_. Ivan ne me ferait pas ça. À moins que je ne sois comme _tout le monde_— » il jeta un regard en biais à Alfred, qui lui fit une grimace « — et que je ne sache pas gérer son tempérament d'enfant. » Il y avait une petite lueur défiante dans ses yeux, comme s'il pensait qu'Arthur ne le croyait pas capable de ne jamais être blessé en côtoyant le Russe surdimensionné. C'était presque ironiquement drôle.

« Oui, mais alors, pourquoi est-il parti en trombe, hein ? » Arthur lui fit un clin d'œil, ayant visiblement touché le point faible de l'argument.

« Pas d' tes affaires, _ahen_ ! » s'empourpra vivement l'asiatique. « Je t'ai déjà raconté tous ces trucs sur son père quand j'avais trop bu, alors— »

« Alors, sers-moi un truc à manger et à boire, » le coupa net Arthur, sortant une petite liasse de billet de la poche de son veston, puis il pointa Alfred qui s'étonnait de le voir avec autant d'argent après avoir vu l'allure de son appartement, « Et j'invite le garçon, alors sors du coca-cola, s'il te plait ! J' veux pas qu'on s'ennuie, eh ! »

**.oO0Oo.**

La bouffe du restaurant chinois s'était révélée très bonne. Tellement ça sentait bon qu'Alfred n'avait pas hésité une seconde à s'en prendre quelques portions de plus ou de trop. Arthur le regardait en mangeant ses boulettes chinoises, parlant parfois à Yao, qui refusait de laisser dériver le sujet sur lui-même ou sa relation avec Ivan. Quoique, même avec son intelligence fractionnaire, Alfred se doutait bien qu'Ivan avait le chinois plus que de raison.

« Non, en faite je pense que Yong Sou devrait revenir dans quelques temps, » disait Yao, une fois.

« Tes frères te manquent, hein ? »

« Oui, _aru_… Surtout Kiku, il ne veut jamais même me regarder trop longtemps de loin, _aru_… »

Kiku ? Ah, le Kiku de la classe ? Non, ça devait être quelqu'un d'autre, bien sûr. Kiku n'était pas le seul asiatique au monde à s'appeler comme ça, assurément ! Alors, en repensant sans arrêt à tout ça, se disant que Kiku n'était pas celui de leur conversation, il était monté dans la Suzuki d'Arthur, attachant sa ceinture sans jamais arrêt d'y penser.

Puis, la question de la bouffe lui revint de plein fouet. Il avait regardé Arthur, puis s'était tâté le ventre. S'il… s'il devenait un gros laideron, est-ce qu'Arthur l'aiderait encore ? Seigneur, sûrement que non ! Il voulait trouver des chiottes au plus vite, pour s'arracher cette bouffe chinoise de l'estomac, et qu'Arthur ne le laissa pas seul après l'avoir sauvé, et—

Il s'essuya les coins des yeux. Il était tellement paniqué qu'il en pleurait presque. Il avait le cœur qui battait à cent milles à l'heure, et sa main se crispait sur le bord de son siège en jetant des regards furtifs au britannique qui conduisait vers chez lui sans se presser. Les lumières de la ville passaient doucement au-dessus d'eux, éclairant le soir. Dans ses regards furtifs, il remarqua à nouveau les yeux brillants d'Arthur sous les lumières jaunasses des lampadaires. Si envoutants.

Il serra encore un peu le siège de la main, sentant les coutures craquer. Il avait peur, mais il en avait marre d'avoir peur. Il voulait sortir, sortir se cacher quelque part, s'y purger, puis crever de froid dans le jeune printemps. Là, au moins, ça irait mieux pour le reste du monde. Matthew n'aurait pas à s'occuper de lui en permanence, sa mère aurait plus d'argent pour vivre, et puis—

« Shh, calme-toi, calme-toi… » La voix d'Arthur dans son oreille le ramena à la réalité. La petite Suzuki était arrêtée sur le bord du chemin, les automobilistes passant à toute allure tout près d'eux. Il les entendait siffler dans le vent, un bruitage de fond lointain, tellement lointain sous la voix d'Arthur qui lui chuchotait que tout allait aller bien, qu'il 'y avait rien à craindre.

La main un peu plus petite d'Arthur caressait la sienne, et il sentait son odeur de thé. C'était si paisible, il ne voulait pas qu'Arthur le laisse aller… Il voulait rester longtemps, longtemps dans les bras du britannique, et attendre que le monde s'écroule autour d'eux. Et alors, peut-être envisagerait-il d'ouvrir les yeux, et de s'extirper des bras de l'homme… Ou peut-être pas. C'était si agréable et paisible qu'il ne voulait plus bouger, même pas pour rien au monde…

« Tiens, voilà. Calme-toi, je fais pas ça par pitié, tu sais. Je t'aime _bien_, Alf… » Arthur lui embrassa le front, un peu comme un grand-frère l'eut fait, mais mût par il ne savait quoi, Alfred bougea sa tête même lourde par l'engourdissement, et les lèvres du britanniques rencontrèrent les siennes, même si c'était à peine une imitation de frôlement. Et à peine ce qu'il fallait.

— **That's it for today ! —**

Alors voilà, après mure réflexion, j'ai décidé d'arrêter le chapitre ici. Il est tout de même un peu plus court que le dernier, mais il est parfait ainsi. Trouvez-vous qu'Ivan prend trop de place ? J'espère que non, je veux l'utiliser comme un élément assez central de gauche avec Yao. Ensuite, il ne sera pas central longtemps, et jamais personnage principal. Juste un à côté plaisant à torturer~ Aussi, j' dois ajouter que ça va un peu dégringoler dans le prochain, fufu~

Bref, en espérant que ça vous ait plu, Pervy prend son bon congé de trois jours !


	3. La berceuse russe

Rating : Euh… M ? lol, lisez pour voir.

Pairing : Un peu plus de RoChu et Franada ( j'avertis, j' suis vache avec Canadounet ._.' ), cette fois, sans oublier USUK fufu~ * bouge un éventail comme Urahara dans Bleach *

Warning : Bah, les trucs à Ero de d'habitude, quoi~ !

Disclaimer : Zenre, mais zenre que ça m'appartient, kay ? ( Traduction de la langue Érotique du MSN : Zenre = mouais, mouais. Kay = j' m'en branle un peu, ou j'affiche ma présence d'écoute )

Note : B'zooour. Alors, le Ivan déficient mental a plu à certain (enfin. À Minikorne, la seule qui review TwT ), et merci de tenir dans mes idées bizarres. Je tiens à préciser qu'Ivan tient encore une petite place centrale ici. Mais bon, ça devrait finir dans pas longtemps. Et aussi… PUTAIN, Arthur est _tellement pas_ tsundere ' Bref u.u'

Oui, j'écoute encore de la musique. _Communist Love Song_ revient souvent, très souvent, hein xD Alors, si vous voulez l'écouter, ne vous gênez pas ! C'est tout doux, et très mignon. L'amour métaphorisé avec le communisme ? Bizarre, mais réussi o_o D'ailleurs, c'est une zik que j'ai connu avec une vidéo de RoChu… Eheh~ _Nothing Else Matters,_ remixée avec Apocalyptica s'est fait entendre aussi. Apocalyptica, c'est à voir, j' vous jure ! Des fous de finlandais qui font du Metal avec un violoncelle xD Et les slows du dernier album de Sum 41 m'ont calmée, aussi…

Aussi, j'ai pensé à un truc plus joyeux, avec du Mpreg xD Ouais, avec des truca marrants, j' crois faire ça Franada, ou RoChu, même si on l'a déjà fait en anglais. Dans les deux cas, hilarité zénérale de mon côté x) Bah ouais, imaginez Francis ou encore Ivan avec un gosse xD Y a de quoi rire x) * imagine la masse qui craint qu'Ivan s' bouffe le gamin * Fufu~ Quoique, j' crois faire aussi ceci en genderswitch si je le fais en Franada, avec Matthew en meuf, quoi. Yao est déjà assez fifille x) Ou encore, du même genre, mais avec Prusse, et du yuri de lui/elle et Hongrie, fufu… Allez, bref, en espérant que mon chapitre vous plaise !

PS : Je suis vraiment très bavarde é.é'

PPS : Ceci est une seconde version, avec les fautes visibles à mes yeux paresseux corrigées u.u'

**« Parle-moi du Soleil qui parle de la pluie »**

**Troisième chapitre**

**La berceuse russe**

Par Pervy Otaku

« _I will be your Iron Curtain_

_I will be your Berlin Wall_

_And I will never fall _»

— Soltero, Communist Love Song.

Ils restèrent un long moment, très long moment sans bouger. Durant de nombreuses secondes, Alfred fut certain qu'Arthur allait subitement le repousser, et le traiter comme une chose dégoutante et insignifiante, comme son père l'avait fait. Il était certain de se prendre une claque en plein visage, et de devoir rentrer à pied à la maison, sous le vent et les intempéries, et la menace certaine d'un Ivan qui rôdait dans le coin.

Pourtant, au lieu de tout ça, Arthur ne bougea pas pendant encore quelques secondes, avant de presser ses lèvres juste un peu plus fort contre les siennes, laissant l'Américain pantois, perplexe, et incapable de bouger. Ils restèrent encore quelques secondes comme ça, Alfred n'osant plus poser le moindre des gestes.

Et il devait bien s'avouer déçu lorsqu'Arthur se recula, et le regarda avec ses yeux, ses yeux verts comme des émeraudes brillantes, qu'il n'arriva pas à déchiffrer en cet instant fatidique. Il le regarda longtemps, et Arthur ne pipa pas un traitre mot avant encore au moins deux minutes, avant de dire d'une voix bien trop calme, « Attention, tes lunettes font mal. » Et il les lui retira avec la douceur d'une vague à marée basse.

**.oO0Oo.**

« Je. Te. _Hais !_ » Alfred s'approcha en silence, regardant avec une certaine crainte l'expression furieuse de son frère. Il avait les joues rouges jusqu'au bout des oreilles, et il retenait sa respiration pour s'éviter de crier, et d'hurler. Sa voix s'étrangla lorsqu'il répéta tout bas dans le téléphone qu'il le détestait, ses longues mèches blondes cachant ses yeux, alors qu'il répétait encore et encore son haine pour la personne au bout du fil.

« _Mais, Mathieu, mon chou, attend que je m'explique, je t'en— _»

« Non ! » Matthew semblait désespéré, et sa petite voix fragile se craquelait d'autant plus, partant dans des aigus qu'il n'avait jamais entendu que les fois qu'il devenait passif-agressif envers lui. Cette fois, c'était un tout autre genre de colère qui lui traversait le cœur, et il s'approcha un peu plus pour être là lorsque ça finirait par finir. Son frère pressa la tête contre ses genoux, se cachant du monde avant de murmurer au téléphone, sa voix fut presque clame, laissant voir les larmes qui coulaient sûrement sur son visage aux traits fins, « Ce— cette conversation est terminée, Francis. Ne… rappelle pas. »

S'approchant encore un peu, Alfred entendit les sanglots tranquilles de son aîné, et s'approcha doucement du jeune homme recroquevillé sur lui-même, s'asseyant juste à côté de lui, et écoutant les bruits pour savoir si leur père revenait, et puis serra son jumeau dans ses bras, laissant Matthew se blottir contre lui en pleurant d'autant plus, ses sanglots aigus et déchirants restant toujours aussi faibles que sa voix habituelle. Il caressa ses cheveux et lui chuchota de petits rien, comme lui l'avait fait lorsqu'il était trop faible à cause de ses… _idioties_ — c'était loin d'être des problèmes ou une maladie, non ?

Il se contenta de le bercer en se disant qu'un jour il devrait le remercier pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui depuis qu'il était né. Préparer à manger quand ils étaient gosses et que les deux parents étaient au travail, se brûlant les doigts au passage s'il le fallait, juste pour satisfaire ses demandes; soigner ses genoux écorchés, puisqu'il était tombé à force de courir sans regarder où il mettait les pieds; placer des pansements sur ses plaies lorsqu'il se battait avec les autres gosses du quartier, le sermonnant doucement sur le fait qu'il allait le tuer à force de l'inquiéter. Aussi, chaque fois que quelqu'un l'avait pris pour lui, il n'avait jamais, jamais, _jamais_ dit un seul mot de reproches. Il lui devait une bonne flopée de fières chandelles.

Matthew sanglotait encore, serrant les poings dans le tee-shirt de base-ball de son frère, incapable de s'arrêter. Alfred lui flatta le dos, le berça encore en lui disant que ce n'était pas grave s'il s'excusait vaguement d'une petite voix tremblotante. Il avait le droit de pleurer aussi. Alfred n'allait pas raconter à quiconque ses petites faiblesses, loin de là. Longtemps, les deux frères restèrent serrés l'un contre l'autre, l'Américain lui retira ses lunettes barbouillées, et les déposa sur le lit bien fait.

« P… pardon qu' tu doives me voir comme ça, Alf— je… » Il fut secoué de quelques sanglots, se serrant encore contre son cadet, sa voix déjà à peine audible devenant brouillée par les larmes. Alfred était si habitué de l'entendre qu'il n'avait tout de même pas de mal à décortiquer. « Je suis vraiment… vraiment pathétique. »

« Mais nan, dis pas ça, Mattie. Tout l' monde a l' droit d' pleurer, _y' know_. » Il essuya les yeux larmoyants de son grand-frère, qui regarda le nom des Rangers de New York sur le tee-shirt, avant d'échapper un soupir tremblant. Tout était calme et silencieux, aucun son n'était audible hormis quelques petits sanglots et hoquets passagers de l'aîné des jumeaux Jones. « Tu… veux en parler ? De pourquoi t'es aussi en colère contre Francis ? »

Matthew soupira lourdement, s'essuyant les yeux avant de commencer, « Ben… je ne te l'ai même pas dit à toi, mais… Moi et Francis, ben… on sortait ensemble, genre… C'est pour ça qu'on était toujours ensemble, même si je tenais à faire p-profil bas à cause de papa. » Il reprit son souffle avant de continuer, sa voix reprenant un ton plus aigu, « Puis, eh bien, ça doit faire trois mois, alors eh ben… » Ses lèvres tremblèrent et sa voix devint très aiguë lorsqu'il continua d'un air misérable, « Il… il m'a trompé avec… avec un fille qui venait des Seychelles. Elle a au moins deux ans de moins que nous, mais… » Il essuya prestement ses larmes, et renifla avant de rajouter, « J' le… je l' pensais pas de même, Alf, j' pensais qu'il m'aimait vraiment, alors qu'il allait laisser sa course éternelle de la galipote derrière, mais— mais… »

Alfred le reprit dans ses bras en jurant, jurant trois, quatre, cinq, six fois. Il sentait une colère qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie. Un genre de haine protectrice. Personne —_ personne_ — n'avait le droit de faire de mal à Matt ! Mais que pouvait-il faire ? S'il tabassait Francis, Antonio et Gilbert n'allaient sûrement pas être content, même s'ils leur expliquaient. Ou, au pire, ces deux-là allaient se foutre dans une rogne terrible contre leur cher ami. Alors tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était serrer son frère dans ses bras, et jeter des regards noirs au Parisien, en espérant qu'il comprenne le genre.

**.oO0Oo.**

L'atmosphère lorsqu'Alfred arriva à l'école demain fut plutôt refroidissante. Dès qu'il arriva là où il mangeait et passait ses récrés avec Gil et la bande de joyeux lurons, il entendit l'Allemand hurler comme un taré, son visage assez effrayant et celui de Lizzy qui jetait un regard noir là où il regardait d'autant plus. Antonio et Lovino ne semblaient pas apprécier beaucoup plus la situation. En s'approchant un peu plus, il découvrit Francis qui se prenait les insultes avec un air assez misérable. Franchement, tout était vraiment étrange ces derniers temps.

« T' penses que c' bien d' baiser la dernière conne venue, et d' penser qu' ça f'ra pas d' mal au gamin, hein ? ! _Sie Ruck _! T' vois qu' l' est pas là aujourd'hui, hein ? ! J'espère qu' tu t' sens mal, _Alte Ruck_ ! » En effet, Gilbert était des plus en colère. Il devait n'être qu'à un cheveu bien mince et peut-être encore moins d'éclater la tête du français contre le mur le plus proche. Alors, lui aussi, il le savait ? « T' penses que j' vais t' pardonner encore un truc comme ça, toi ? Sérieux qu' non, _verdammt_ ! »

« Putain, Gil, écoute-moi un peu, tu veux bien— »

« Mais j'en ai rien, mais vraiment rien à branler qu' t'étais saoulé au vin, au champagne, ou à quoiqu' c' soit ! T'as trompé Matthew avec la gamine des Seychelles, c' tout ! Verdammt ! Tu fais vraiment chier ! T'imagines sa réaction, un peu ? Comment qu'il a dû pleurer, comment qu'il a dû se sentir une merde vu qu'il était pas 'ssez bien pour toi, l' vieux con ? _GEH WEG VON HIER_ ! »

Alfred s'approcha en même temps que Francis s'en allait, regardant le visage rouge de colère de son ami Allemand, avec une certaine impression de fierté. Ses amis l'appréciaient au point de protéger même son petit frère ? Bon, Gilbert adorait les pancakes de Matthew, et son sirop d'érable importé du Canada. D'ailleurs, Antonio trouvait Matthew très gentil aussi. Alors il lui semblait normal que Gilbert se fâche, et qu'Antonio soit un peu moins enclin à être des plus gentil envers son meilleur ami depuis l'enfance.

Il se rapprocha encore des autres, et les salua malgré leurs airs de dépressifs, er remarqua Ludwig qui lisait distraitement dans un coin, n'ayant même pas levé les yeux sur la bagarre entre son frère et son vieil ami. Ah, ce vieux Lud, chaque fois qu'il le voyait, il se demandait s'il pouvait au moins dire à lui le secret de _Cuba_. Qu'il savait ce qui se passait avec Feliciano. Mais s'il le disait, Lovino n'allait-il pas se fâcher ? Enfin, tout ça l'énervait, car rien n'était normal dernièrement.

« Hey, Lud, tu manges avec moi ce midi encore, okay ? » dit Gilbert, assez doucement, ébouriffant les cheveux de son frérot, qui répondit par un simple hochement de tête, sans trop détourner le regard de son bouquin, ou même se préoccuper de son frère. Puis, l'aîné Beilschmidt le remarqua, et accouru vers lui, l'air préoccupé, « Alors, Matt y va bien ? Pas trop secoué par ce truc avec Francis ? »

Alfred soupira, et s'avança pour s'asseoir sur le banc à proximité, se laissant tomber comme une masse, « Bah, il a pleuré pendant quelques heures, j'ai dû lui faire à manger ce matin, et je lui ai dit de retourner se coucher et de dormir un peu. J'ai dit au vieux qu'il était malade, et il a pas cherché à en savoir plus, alors il se repose, là. »

L'Allemand secoua la tête d'un air réprobateur, « Tss ! _Verdammt_, ce Francis, des fois… Au moins, tu t'occupes de ton petit frère, c'est bien. J'espère qu'il ira mieux bientôt, faut pas trop se décourager des escapades de Francis, il va toujours recommencer, quoi ! » Il soupira, avant de s'asseoir juste à côté, bientôt suivit par Elisabeta, qui soupira en s'accotant sur lui.

Se tournant vers elle, la jeune fille le regarda dans les yeux, et lui demanda sincèrement, « Tu me tromperas, un jour ? » Un petit sourire lui traversa le visage, et l'Allemand eut un large sourire, et lui donna une petite tape sur la tête, sans jamais s'arrêter de sourire. Lizzy lui envoya un coup de poing sur le genou, et les deux se bagarrèrent en même temps de répondre.

« Si tu portes pas tes petites culottes rouges ce soir, j'ai bien peur que oui… » Elizabeta singea une crise de larmes lorsqu'il lui tira les cheveux.

« Ah, eh bien si tu ne mets pas ton boxer blanc et noir qui moule bien tes régions vitales — ton cinq mètres —, alors j' vais aller voir les mecs de la boîte de nuit, hein ! » Gilbert eut un sourire carnassier en bloquant un coup de poing de la brune.

« Hey, Lizzy, ton nez saigne. » Il lui essuya en manquant de rire à s'en pisser dessus.

La Hongroise éclata de rire avant de lui tirer la joue, et Alfred sourit en les regardant faire. Franchement, si ce n'était pas ça, l'amour parfait, il se demandait ce que c'était.

**.oO0Oo.**

La soirée s'annonçait calme dans la maison des Jones. Le père et la belle-mère étaient partis pour plus longtemps que prévu dans le voyage d'affaire, et Alfred s'était demandé si c'était pas des vacances à l'improviste, puisque cette conne de Sally — la superbe femme-objet de leur père — n'arrêtait pas de rigoler comme une pure idiote ingénue. Enfin, bref, il allait rester seul pendant au moins deux semaines à s'occuper de Matt qui restait dans le noir pour l'instant.

Et puis c'était avec crainte qu'il s'approchait du four chromé LG à au moins mille dollars, en se demandant s'il n'allait pas tout faire péter en tentant de faire un peu à manger. Il regarda alentour de la cuisine argentée en chrome, ébloui par tant de brillance. Bon, peut-être que Sally était énervante avec son rire aigu, mais à cause d'elle, la maison avait l'air d'un petit palace de starlette.

Faisant une moue réprobatrice, il se dirigea vers le fourneau, pour tourner quelques pas après et se diriger vers le téléphone en attrapant un billet de vingt dollars et un autre de dix dans le pot sur le comptoir, avant d'appeler un taxi, criant à Matthew qu'il revenait bientôt, et de ne pas faire de bêtises. Une faible réponse étouffée lui parvint, et il fut rassuré. Au moins, cette fois, il lui avait répondu; les autres fois, Matt restait obstinément muet…

Verrouillant la porte après avoir appelé un taxi, il attendit sur le bord de la route en respirant l'odeur du printemps en attendant de voir la voiture jaune et noire se pointer à l'horizon de la rue. Ses pensées dérivèrent sur Arthur. Depuis hier, il ne l'avait pas revu. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas de littérature aujourd'hui, et pas parce qu'il l'évitait. Non, au contraire, hier… Après lui avoir retiré ses lunettes, il l'avait embrassé encore. Et sans savoir pourquoi, Alfred avait pris le contrôle du baiser, fougueux, presque avec désespoir, les mains d'Arthur étreignant ses cheveux alors qu'il murmurait son nom dans un soupir.

Il l'avait bien décoiffé, mais il s'en fichait, parce qu'ils avaient passé au moins vingt minutes stationnés sur le bord de l'autoroute, à juste s'embrasser en reprenant à peine leurs souffles entre deux salves. Arthur avait eut cette fougue qu'il n'avait jamais vue, cette manière qui le faisait frissonner de passer ses mains dans sou cou et ses cheveux alors qu'il prenait possession de sa bouche, ses propres mains sur les côtes du plus vieux.

Puis, ses mains s'étaient fait plus baladeuses, il avait essayé de les mettre sous la chemise d'Arthur, qui avait repoussé ses mains sur ses cuisses dans un geste empreint d'une légère panique, serrant les poings dans ses cheveux à lui en faire mal, les mains d'Alfred, quant à elles, serrant les genoux du britannique, remontant ensuite sur sa cuisse, attendant de voir une autre réaction, un peu déçu que sa fougue ait été si vite stoppée.

Il avait aimé serrer Arthur dans ses bras de cette manière. Le Londonien était si, si petit et chétif dans ses bras plus épais, même s'il avait perdu beaucoup de poids dernièrement à cause de— à cause de _Cuba_. Posant une de ses larges mains sur les cuisses de l'homme, il l'avait chastement caressé, sentant ses muscles peu développés frémir sous son toucher. Il avait sourit un petit peu, puis avait remonté l'autre main dans le cou de son professeur, et avait continué encore un peu après avoir repris son souffle, sans vraiment laisser Arthur faire de même.

L'Anglais l'avait finalement repoussé, les joues rouges et les yeux mi-clos, des larmes d'asphyxie prise dans les cils, la bouche entrouverte et les lèvres rougies. Il avait cette expression de dominé si, si attirante. Alfred sentait ses pantalons devenir serrés depuis déjà quelques minutes, mais cette fois, c'en était trop. Il sentait qu'il allait faire une bêtise s'il continuait, alors, il se retourna, et ouvrit la portière pour prendre de l'air frais, et respirer un bon coup, et calmer ses ardeurs peut-être pas désirées.

Arthur était sorti à son tour en passant par-dessus le frein à main, et s'était assis sur le siège passager, encore trop étourdi pour se lever, bien trop essoufflé par l'affection du plus jeune. « Alf, » qu'il avait dit doucement. « Viens, viens… s' te plait. » Il avait levé la main, comme pour lui faire signe de l'aider à se relever. S'approchant doucement, l'Américain avait pris la main de son… son…. _quelqu'un_ et celui-ci l'avait attiré vers lui, le tirant avec une lenteur calculée.

Hypnotisé par les yeux verts brumeux et rougis de l'autre, il s'était agenouillé devant lui pour être à sa hauteur. L'Anglais l'avait serré dans ses bras, posant son menton sur son épaule, de sorte à ce qu'il ne puisse le regarder dans les yeux. Tremblait-il, ou Alfred rêvait ? C'était déjà si surréaliste… Alors, en prenant déjà exemple sur Matthew, il le pressa contre lui, respirant l'odeur âcre des cheveux blonds paille ébouriffés.

« J'imagine que je dois pas recommencer, » avait-il dit tout bas, une voiture passant à côté, suivie de deux ou trois autres; il n'avait pas vraiment compté ce détail-là, car Arthur importait vraiment plus en cet instant. L'Anglais avait secoué la tête, serrant et desserrant les mains dans le dos de sa chemise d'uniforme.

« Non, non, tu peux recommencer… » Sa voix était différente, comme s'il retenait des larmes. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas se forcer à dire ces mots, juste pour lui faire plaisir, et Alfred croyait que ce ne serait pas son genre. Alfred le repoussa doucement pour voir son visage, mais l'Anglais se détourna, puis cacha son visage entre ses mains, ses épaules secouées de soubresauts. Écartant doucement ses mains de son visage, il avait vu des larmes couler sur son visage.

« Je… p-pardon. » Alfred ne savait plus comment réagir. Il n'osait plus toucher Arthur, et le regardait simplement pleurer. Ça lui brisait le cœur, mais il avait été consolé, et pas consolé. Il était resté immobile, regardant les larmes d'Arthur, les haïssant, se haïssant de les avoir causées.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur prenne la voix la plus fâchée et forte qu'il éructer entre ses larmes, et lui dise, « Mais reste pas planté là, crétin, prends-moi dans tes bras, fais quelque chose ! » Promptement, il avait obéi, sorti de sa transe par la voix de son professeur qui l'avait serré désespérément. Il devait s'être passé quelque chose, mais… ?

Et lorsqu'il avait demandé des explications, Alfred avait souhaité un instant ne jamais l'avoir fait. D'une petite voix misérable, le britannique lui avait dit que sa première fois n'avait pas été de tout repos, ni même très consentante de sa part. D'une voix étranglée, il lui avait raconté avoir été projeté contre un mur par un homme de deux fois son gabarit, avoir été frappé; comment il lui avait été difficile de respirer avec son nez en sang. Comment ça avait fait mal, cette intrusion non désirée et surprise; comment il avait été malade durant la semaine complète d'après, incapable d'expliquer à son grand-frère Edmond ce qui s'était passé, comment il avait à peine son âge et sûrement encore moins; et comment il avait eut froid, délaissé juste là, dans un coin de ruelle.

Alfred l'avait serré contre lui, lui murmurant qu'il ne lui ferait jamais une telle chose. Arthur avait répliqué d'une voix étouffée par son épaule qu'il le savait, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir peur. Ses mains serraient tellement sa chemise qu'elle craqua, mais il s'en fichait. Il berça Arthur, lui murmurant que tout allait bien à son oreille; qu'il n'allait rien faire d'autre et ne le toucherait plus si c'était ce qu'il désirait. Arthur lui avait assuré que ça ne le dérangeait pas, juste de lui donner du temps. Alfred avait hoché la tête, et finit la conversation en disant qu'il allait conduire jusqu'à chez lui.

Le taxi arriva finalement, le chauffeur s'excusant pour son retard en disant avoir dû prendre plus de temps avec le dernier client qui s'était trompé d'endroit. Alfred ria en lui assurant que ce n'était pas grave, grimpant sur le siège passager, puis bouclant sagement sa ceinture de sécurité.

« Et on va où, mon garçon ? »

« Au _Dragon Vert_, dans le quartier chinois, s'il vous plait. Ils commandent pas, alors… »

**.oO0Oo.**

« Mh, bonjour, Vanya… Je sais, ça fait dis fois que j'appelle, mais… Tu ne réponds par, _aru_… Alors, je— je m'inquiète, et… Rappelle-moi quand tu ouvriras ton portable, _aru_… » Yao, le petit caissier, de la dernière fois s'essuyait les yeux derrière sa caisse, un chiffon froissé abandonné sur son comptoir bien lavé. Alfred s'approcha, le faisant sursauter. « Ah, c'est toi, Alfred… Hm, tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

« Euh… j' viens d'y penser, mais, vous savez, Ivan est pas venu, aujourd'hui, en cours. Il est avec nous en maths, mais, il était pas là, alors… » L'Américain s'arrêta en voyant le regard affolé du chinois. Il s'approcha encore un peu, et lui lança un regard interrogatif.

« Je ne devrais pas te dire des choses sur Ivan, tu pourrais être du genre à tout dire, non ? Je ne dirais rien. » La suspicion et l'air protecteur de Yao étaient non sans lui rappeler Matthew lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. Il n'avait pas demandé, mais toute cette histoire bizarre avec Ivan le rendait bien curieux. Et selon Matthew comme Yao, la curiosité était un vilain défaut.

« J' veux pas savoir, non plus. Si j' le vois, vous voulez que j' vous l' dise ? » Pourquoi être gentil avec Ivan ? Enfin, avec une personne qui semblait se préoccuper de son sort. Il ne savait pas, mais il valait mieux agir là qu'avoir la mort de l'ours russe sur la conscience plus tard. Yao hocha doucement la tête.

« S'il te plait, _aru_. Il n'est pas méchant, au fond, tu sais… Il ne sait juste pas les conséquences de ses gestes, hein… »

« Ouais, j'imagine, » Alfred soupira en regardant alentour, et ses yeux tombèrent sur le buffet, et il saliva déjà à la bonne odeur. « Dites, vous pouvez me donner une boîte pour empor— »

La clochette de la porte le coupa net dans sa phrase. Il se retourna, et ses yeux s'agrandirent. De _quoi_ ? ! Il se passait un truc ici qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il arrivait une autre situation perturbatrice qu'il ne comprenait pas, mais alors pas du tout. L'incompréhension lui était totale. Vraiment, depuis quand la vie devenait-elle autant étrange en moins d'une semaine, hein ? D'où venait tout ce sang, et puis, le tee-shirt et le jean déchirés, et… _Oh, God_.

Yao sauta de derrière son comptoir en lâchant un petit cri, « Ivan ! » Le chinois était vite à côté du Russe, se jetant dans ses bras, oubliant le sang et le guidant vers une chaise en jurant en mandarin, l'air paniqué, puis aboya à Alfred de tourner l'écriteau sur la porte pour marquer FERMER. _What the fuck ?_

« Uuh, Yao… » Ivan saignait du nez, il avait des coupures un peu partout sur sa figure ronde enfantine, tout le corps frissonnant et secoué de hoquets à la hauteur de son acabit, s'essuyant le nez de ses mains tremblotantes, elles aussi écorchées par il ne savait quoi. Franchement, si on lui avait dit qu'un jour il verrait Ivan Braginski aussi amoché, il aurait dit à l'imbécile de revoir son jeu de tarot et de dire à sa voyante de Google de mettre sa boule de cristal là où la lumière n'irait jamais dans cent ans. « Yao, Yao… j'ai mal, y… y m'a fait mal ! »

« Tout va bien, _aru_ ! Je suis là, Vanya, je suis là… » S'asseyant sur la table pour être à la hauteur du Russe, le chinois lui colla la tête contre son torse et lui tapota le dos, comme une mère avec un enfant qui se serait écorché un genou sur le bitume brûlant de l'été. « Là, là… shh, arrête de pleurer, Yao est là, shhh… » Ça aurait pu être attendrissant, mais… Ah, fini les mensonges bidons, en effet, Alfred trouvait que le restaurateur faisait très bien son rôle de mère protectrice.

« P-pardon d'avoir été un peu… un peu… d'avoir été méchant hier, Yao… Je voulais pas être pas gentil… » Alfred se fit tout petit en regardant la scène. Alors c'était ça, la raison pourquoi Ivan manquait au moins une semaine par moins depuis le début de l'année ? C'était la dernière raison qu'il aurait pensé — en faite, il pensait difficilement aux raisons pour lesquelles Ivan pouvait bien être absent. Pour ne pas dire qu'il s'en fichait éperdument.

« C'est rien, _aru_. Arrête de pleurer, hein, on va soigner les blessures d'Ivan, okay ? » Yao lui prit le visage entre ses mains, et lui sourit doucement, ses yeux dorés plongeant dans ceux violets du Russe, qui renifla avant d'hocher la tête lentement. Le chinois lui fit un grand sourire, puis lui embrassa le front avant d'aller chercher un linge et des pansements.

Presque tout de suite, l'Américain sentit le regard du Russe sur lui, se demandant visiblement ce qu'il faisait là. Assis sur une table près d'une fenêtre aux volets tirés, il se sentit un peu moins confiants. Sûrement que même blessé, Ivan pouvait lui faire sauter la tête du coup comme on débouche une bouteille de champagne. _Spof_. Plus d'Alfred Jones. Pourtant, il était loin d'avoir une aura particulièrement menaçante, ou de vouloir le tabasser.

« Tu fais quoi, ici, Jones ? » La voix enfantine d'Ivan était enrouée, peut-être à force de pleurer ou de crier, si jamais il avait crié en se faisant battre comme ça. Alfred put difficile s'empêcher de ressentir de la pitié pour le pauvre Russe. Qui pouvait bien lui avoir fait ça, hein ?

« J' venais chercher d' quoi à bouffer. Matt va pas bien, alors, j' m'occupe de lui, c'est mon rôle de petit frère, quoi. » Le Russe hocha la tête, ses yeux violets le regardant avec curiosité. Alfred se gratte derrière la tête. Bon, il avouait que quand il n'essayait pas de le tuer, Ivan se révélait assez calme. C'était une bonne chose, il n'avait pas envie de passer son mercredi soir aussi dans une ambulance, comme le lundi matin.

Yao revint avec du désinfectant et des pansements, reprenant place près de la table, tirant sa chaise tout près de celle du Sovietski, s'agenouilla de manière à être au moins presque aussi haut que le Russe, et avec des gestes d'une douceur calculée, et avec une habitude qui se prêtait à une mère ou à un aîné de famille nombreuse, désinfecta doucement une plaie sur le front d'Ivan, retenant ses cheveux en l'air. Une moue se forma vite sur les traits du blessé, « Yao, ça pique ! »

Il éclata de rire, « Ne fais pas l'enfant, _aru_. Ça ne sera pas long, après, tu viendras dormir chez moi, et je motiverais ton absence pour demain, d'accord ? » Ivan hocha la tête doucement, et le chinois chantonna dans sa langue natale, et Alfred devait avouer qu'il savait mieux chanter que Sally — bon, elle n'était pas très difficile à battre, et Britney Spears non plus.

« Mais, le frère et la sœur de Yao n'aiment pas Ivan, » Il avait l'air d'avoir fait une bêtise. Alfred sourit et se mordit la lèvre. Il savait qu'il devrait partir, mais il ne voulait pas manquer la vue. C'était quelque chose de presque drôle.

« Ah, t'occupes pas d'eux, _aru_ ! Mei et Yong Sou peuvent très bien cohabiter avec toi pour quelques jours, et puis, ils vont aussi à l'école, alors tu seras seul… » Une expression espiègle s'afficha sur le visage un peu féminin de l'asiatique, et tapota doucement la joue du Russe en ajoutant, « Alors, du temps que je travaille ici, ne fais pas sauter l'appartement, hein ! »

Ivan éclata de rire, « Uuh~ Ivan aime Yaoyao~ » Il le prit subitement dans ses bras, serrant le plus petit homme dans ses bras comme une gamin l'aurait fait avec une peluche.

« Ah~ Attention à mes vieux os, Vanya, _aru_~ ! »

**.oO0Oo.**

Finalement, il avait trouvé une petite pizzeria pas trop cradingue deux rues plus loin, et surprise-surprise, Lovino et Antonio y travaillaient — note : rayer le mot surprise de toutes phrases impliquant des tomates et des deux freaks-là. À force de voir tout le monde qu'il connaissait, il avait mis bien plus de temps à retourner à la maison que prévu. La pizza toute chaude sur les genoux alors qu'il montait dans le taxi, il avait hâte de retourner à la maison. Matthew devait l'attendre, ou s'être endormi.

En arrivant, il remarqua déjà que la porte n'était pas verrouillée. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Matthew d'être si insouciant alors qu'ils vivaient à New York, l'un des pires nids à criminels des USA. Jugeant du moral de son frère durant la journée, il songea que ce n'était pas si anormal que ça, alors qu'il entrait en déposant la pizza sur la table.

Alfred regarda l'heure un instant. Il approchait de neuf heures. Pinçant les lèvres en se maudissant d'avoir pris autant de temps, il s'avança vers le couloir du deuxième pour voir si Matt avait fini par s'endormir. Il fronça les sourcils à mi-chemin. Premièrement, son frère parlait. Et habituellement, il ne parlait pas seul, vu qu'il n'avait pas encore commencé à montrer le moindre signe de sénilité. Deuxièmement, il avait l'air d'encore pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, et ça ne plaisait _pas du tout_ à Alfred; et troisièmement, quelqu'un lui répondait. Et c'était cet idiot de Frenchie, Francis.

Sentant son sang bouillir, l'Américain monta rapidement les escaliers, et s'arrêta près de la porte entrouverte de la chambre de son frère, si bien éclairée par un lampadaire très bien placé au bord de la rue, juste devant la fenêtre de la chambre décorée comme un parfait fan du Canadien de Montréal. Les envies de meurtres d'Alfred s'éteignirent doucement alors qu'il regardait du coin de l'œil et écoutait calmement.

« Tu m'as trompé, je croyais en toi, j'tais sûr que t'étais pas juste un crétin comme toutes les autres, et qu' tu disais pas d' la m_**a**_rde quand tu me disais que tu m'aimais, mais non t'es juste un— » Comme d'habitude, Matthew avait la plus grande des misères à éructer une voix plus ou moins en colère, déjà empirée en partant par ses larmes constantes et ses hoquets occasionnels rendant sa voix, enrouée par sa tirade, chancelante.

« Je ne t'ai jamais trompé, Mattie. Je le jure. » Francis avait l'air presque autant bouleversé que son frère qui pleurait dans ses bras. L'aîné des Jones sur les genoux, la tête cachée dans les longues mèches blond platine du plus vieux, les bras du Français autour de la taille du Canadien, qui avait ses bras à lui autour du cou de l'autre, le serrant bien fort contre lui. « Il est vrai que j'ai passé une nuit avec la fille des Seychelles, mais— » Matthew lâcha un gémissement misérable, ses épaules tremblant quelques fois avant que Francis ne fasse le geste paternel de lui tapoter le dos, entre les omoplates, « Ne pleure pas, je t'en pris, mon chéri. Oui, j'ai couché avec la fille des Seychelles, mais avant toi, mon chou, bien avant. Et c'est maintenant que ça s'ébruite, et c'est regrettable… »

Matthew le regarda un instant de par-dessus ses lunettes qui étaient bien basses sur son petit nez fin. Ses joues étaient complètement sèches, puis à nouveau mouillées à force de pleurer, ses yeux rougis et sa voix un peu enrouée, pâteuse d'une fatigue qui devait subitement s'abattre sur lui, « V-vraiment ? » Le Parisien lui caressa les cheveux lui embrassa le front, rendant les lunettes du garçon toutes de travers.

« Oui, vraiment, Mattie. Je sais que ma réputation me suit comme mon ombre, mais je n'ai jamais rien ressenti d'autre que de l'attirance physique pour les autres, ou un besoin de baiser quelqu'un de potable. » L'aîné Jones le regarda avec attention, ses bras toujours passés autour du cou du Français, regardant les yeux bleus méditerranéen de l'autre, « Mais toi, Mattie, tu es plus que potable ou joli à regarder. Tu es gentil, profondément gentil. Et derrière toute cette douceur, tu es intelligent, et tu as tout de même du caractère même si tu ne te fais pas remarquer. » Francis soupira, avec un air nerveux, « Merde, pour une fois dans ma vie, j'ai du mal à trouver mes mots, ça me fait bizarre… »

Matthew sourit, puis s'approcha et embrassa le front de son amoureux, et ajouta, « Tu n'as pas besoin d'en ajouter plus, Francis. Je te crois, si tu dis que tu m'aimes et que c'était avant toi et moi, toutes ces rumeurs… » Le lit craqua lorsque Matthew reprit une meilleure position sur les genoux de l'autre, et reprit tout bas, « Mais… j'ai eut vraiment peur que toute soit terminé, t' sais… Que j'étais rien d'autre que l' prochain cave qu' tu réussissais à amener dans ton lit, hein, t' sais. »

« Tu ne seras jamais la prochaine personne dans mon pieux, Matt. Oui, je veux que tu sois la prochaine, et la prochaine encore, et puis l'autre d'après, et puis encore celle-là d'après. » Alfred vit le Français sourire tendrement, sans aucunes d'arrière-pensées perverses dans ses yeux. « Je t'aime, Matthew Jones. Rappelle-t-en, tu n'es pas juste une baise, pour moi. »

Avec un sourire, le Canadien se pressa contre l'autre, et lui murmura des mercis énamourés dans l'oreille, faisant sourire Alfred qui regardait encore la scène; simplement heureux que tout s'arrange aussi bien, aussi vite pour son frère, jusqu'à ce que Francis les fasse s'étendre en regardant Matthew s'endormir contre lui, jouant dans les mèches blondes du plus jeune, le recouvrant avec la couverture, et restant immobile jusqu'à s'endormir lui-même en serrant Matt contre lui, le menton sur la tête du plus petit, paisiblement endormi, et sûrement soulagé.

Alfred lâcha un long soupir de soulagement avant de filer comme un voleur dans sa chambre, soulagé comme il n'aurait pas pu l'être pour son frère. Retirant ses baskets Osiris, il les lança dans un coin, s'extirpa de son pantalon en arrachant sa boucle de ceinture à l'effigie du drapeau américain, et se glissa dans son lit, pensant à Arthur encore une fois, ayant encore hâte à demain pour le voir en cours de littérature. Pour sûr qu'il irait en avance durant la récré; le voir seul à seul, et lui demander s'il allait bien, se préoccupant d'une manière nouvelle des émotions et des réactions de l'homme plus vieux. Ah, et aussi, de voir Kiku et savoir ses derniers hacks de fous dans ses jeux vidéos.

Puis, il pensa tout haut, se questionnant sur ce qu'il pensait, et son expression en pâtissant largement, « Bon sang, y a quoi avec l'amour, ces temps-ci ? Y s' pense dans les Frères Scott ou quoi ? »

— **That's it for today ! —**

Bon, je ne suis pas particulièrement fière de ce chapitre :/ Franchement, je le trouve pas bien écrit xD Ah, et vous avez remarqué le mini-accent Québécois de Matthew ? :3 Adorable, non ? Eh oui, on parle comme ça, chez nous~ EN PIRE, DUSSÉ-JE AJOUTER. Bien pire xD Pour exemple, je parle beaucoup en franglais. Je mets des « _a lot _» et des insultes en anglais un peu partout… Mais bref, j'abrège un peu. Bientôt, comme l'histoire d'Ivan est quasiment réglée, je vais me pencher sur la grande question Lovino/Alfred/Feliciano, et le BIG GRAND SECRET DE CUBA. Ouais, vous avez sûrement que_ Cuba_, c'est pas Cuba xD La magie des italiques, nan ?

Bref, en espérant revoir des gens au prochain chapitre ! =D


	4. Assez pour continuer

Rating : M

Pairing : Franada, USUK.

Warning : Encore très Frères Scott de mon humble avis :/

Disclaimer : Quand Hetalia sera à moi, on verra Québec qui fait chier Canada en demandant l'indépendance avec son Référendum qu'a servit à RIEN pendant que les Colocs sortent leur album au club Soda.

Note : B'zour, b'soir, dépendamment de votre position planétaire par rapport à la mienne. Je précise que Matthew garde son petit accent québécois x) Oui, et dites-vous que je trouve que la plupart des gens d'ici prononcent les voyelles assez graves, mais bon, tapez un humoriste québécois sur YouTube comme… Pierre Hébert, Philipe Laprise, Philippe Bond ou Maxim Martin pour voir un peu comment on parle si vous ne voyez vraiment pas du tout xD

Alors, là, les gens, vous devez entendre la chanson citée. Cette chanson, la voix de l'artiste… Bon sang, c'est bouleversant. Aussitôt qu'elle commence, j' la mets sur replay quelques heures, histoire de l'entendre un peu plus… Avec des chanteurs comme ça, des fois, j' me demande comment Justin(e) Bieber fait pour avoir autant de fans ._.' Bref~

EDIT : J'ai recommencé à écrire après un bail à ne plus avoir d'idées pour ce bébé… uhm, disons que Johnny Cash m'aide vachement avec sa voix grave et sa reprise de Nine Inch Nails. Du côté de bien des fics, je suis sans idées, et je sais que j'ai longuement délaissé celle-là, alors, excusez-moi, mais l'inspiration va et vient assez aléatoirement pour moi, récemment. J'avais une prose de FrUK très longue sur un Arthur dépressif et suicidaire, qui m'a tenue quelques joues jusqu'à trois mille mots, mais bon, pour l'instant, c'est mort. Je ne promets PAS de suite rapide à toutes les fics, mais je vais essayer de faire les temps d'attente moins longs.

Voyant Canada parler de Hockey, les équipes, donc, les français/européens pourraient ne rien comprendre… Donc, Canada adore le Canadien de Montréal, et on gagne jamais — j'écoute jamais, et je me fous du Hockey, mais je dit on, donc c'est encré loin… Et c'est souvent les Bruins de Boston ou les Flyers de Philadelphie qui nous torchent raide. Enfin, on s' faiy battre par tout le monde, et les gens sont très fort à vous haïr si vous aimez une autre équipe que notre association de loosers. Comme exemple, mon père est allé à un bar à Québec un soir où on — Les Nordiques de la ville précédente — avait perdu contre les Bruins avec un tee-shirt des Bruins — il s'est fait mettre dehors raide par les clients, alors qu'il savait pas trop pourquoi, parce qu'il avait pas vu le match. Encore un autre truc à dire, même après des années, le but d'Alain Côté était bon en viarge, tabarnaque — j'ai des amis bleus dans mon audience ? * concert de criquet *

Je crois aussi que le prochain chapitre sera sûrement le dernier, donc, j'essaierai de le faire très long, et de tout révéler, et de finir bien pour Lud et Feli x)… Quoique, ça risque de moyennement vous plaire xD… C'est assez OC pour Feli, je sais que vous avez compris depuis lurette que Cuba, c'est pas l'île des communistes.

**« Parle-moi du Soleil qui parle de la pluie »**

**Quatrième Chapitre**

**Assez pour continuer**

Par Pervy Otaku

«_ Tell me how I should live_

_I have nothing more to give_

_Gotta go, now I know_

_Where you are _»

— If You Can Hear This, Nomy.

« Hm, fait que… fait que... euh… on se r'voit à l'école dans deux heures, han ? » Matthew regardait Francis de sa plus petite stature, ses yeux encore rougis par ses larmes de la veille, mais son expression sereine et entichée, ses yeux indigo s'enfonçant dans les pupilles bleues du Français, l'air de quand même espérer qu'on lui répondît par l'affirmative.

« Oui, oui, mon cœur, » Francis se pencha pour lui embrasser le front, posant les mains derrière la tête du garçon, jouant tendrement avec les mèches blond sombre du plus jeune, lui caressant les pommettes avec le pouce, restant immobile un instant, le temps de respirer l'odeur semblable à celle de l'érable du garçon, puis se reculant juste un peu pour dire, « Ce soir, je t'emmène quelque part de chic, veux-tu ? »

Le Canadien leva les yeux vers lui, et hocha doucement la tête, en se serrant contre Francis, qui le balança avec lui, rythmant sa respiration par la nervosité. Francis Bonnefoy nerveux ? _Good God_, y s' passait des choses étranges cette semaine. Alfred les regarda faire quelques longues minutes de plus, jusqu'à ce que le Français finisse par sortir. L'Américain le regarda marcher en jouant avec ses céréales devenues molles à force de tremper dans le lait.

Matthew tituba jusqu'à une chaise sur la table, et se laissa tomber avec un sourire sur le siège, riant doucement. Alfred sourit en le regardant, bien content que l'histoire avec Francis se terminât aussi bien et rapidement. L'aîné des Jones rayonnait, et même lorsqu'Alfred se moqua de lui en lui disant qu'il ressemblait à une jeune vierge fraîchement déflorée, il se contenta de sourire en disant que ça n'avait aucune importance.

« Je… vas prendre une douche, » annonça son frère, se levant en se prenant les pieds dans le tapis, claudiquant comme un homme ivre vers le deuxième, Alfred lui criant de ne pas s'étaler, le Canadien lui disant simplement qu'il était con. Le son de la douche arriva deux minutes après, et à l'instant, Alfred se leva pour aller jeter le contenu de son assiette dans l'évier, et faire rentrer les céréales molles dans drain, regardant son détesté repas du matin partir dans les tuyaux, lui faisant un adieu silencieux de la tête, bien heureux de ne plus le voir.

**.oO0Oo.**

La journée avait commencé dans le genre des plus normales, mais Alfred commençait à se douter que même la plus normale des journées pouvait devenir le pire des Enfers. La journée avait commencé en mathématique, avec le vieux pervers de Mr Adnan qui matait Kiku durant tout le cours. Une heure complète à reluquer les fesses du japonais lorsqu'il retournait à son siège, et aussi à se moucher. Par deux fois il avait fait sortir un Est-Européen pour qu'il aille vider la poubelle. Si c'était pas la belle vie, ça…

Et maintenant, comme il l'attendait depuis hier, ils avaient enfin un cours de littérature. Il avait préféré délaisser Matthew et Francis qui ne se lâchaient pratiquement plus lors des récrés, le Français venant même avec son amoureux jusqu'à ses cours, partant en lui ébouriffant doucement les cheveux, tout en essayant de ne pas faire paraître plus qu'avant leur relation même s'il devait en avoir envie. Il avait aussi préféré laisser Gilbert et sa bande de oufs tranquilles, et se diriger tout de suite vers le cours pour voir Arthur.

En arrivant, il remarqua que la porte était fermée, mais ce n'était rien d'exceptionnel. Arthur devait lire, ou quoique ce soit comme ça. Alors il frappa doucement à la porte et attendit fébrilement qu'on lui réponde. Il se dandina sur ses pieds, fourra les mains dans les poches pour éviter de jouer avec, et jeta des coups d'œil furtifs à la poignée pour voir si elle tournait.

« Oui, qu'est-ce que je peux pour toi ? » demanda un homme dans la petite cinquantaine avec des cheveux bruns et bouclés à l'air méditerranéen lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Alfred le regarda complètement con pendant quelques secondes, jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de l'homme dans la classe pour voir si Arthur n'était pas là, finalement, mais rien.

« Euh… m'sieur, euh… il est où Arthur ? » Il sentait la nervosité monter en lui. Quoi ? Où était l'Anglais ? Il devait— _devait_ le voir ! Absolument, y avait pas moyen qu'il ne le voie pas aujourd'hui. Il devait le voir pour lui dire que ce qui s'était passé dans sa voiture n'était pas juste des hormones d'ado trop élevées par le contact…

L'homme sourit en passant une main dans ses cheveux, tirant quelques boucles au passage en regardant l'expression un peu affolée d'Alfred, « Ah, Mr Kirkland a dit qu'il était malade hier, tu sais. C'est important, mon garçon ? » Il pencha la tête à gauche, l'air de se demander ce qui se passait dans la tête du jeune homme en face de lui.

Alfred se mordit la lèvre inférieure, puis recula en disant, « Ouais. Ouais, _a lot_, m' sieur. » Et dans un éclair, il courait en bas, descendant les escaliers quatre à quatre, arrachant presque la porte de son casier alors qu'il prenait ses clés de maison et son passe du métro, pour courir comme un fou vers la station, ne se préoccupant pas en cet instant de la retenue qu'il allait sûrement se chopper.

**.oO0Oo.**

L'appartement d'Arthur n'était même pas verrouillé, alors Alfred s'était permis d'entrer sur sa propre volonté. La première chose qu'il remarqua, c'était le calme. Juste le calme. Tout était propre, et rien ne semblait être sur le sol. Alfred se joua quelques scénarios effrayants dans la tête, et s'avança timidement, en lançant, « Ar-Arthur ? »

Il détailla l'endroit, les armoires bien fermées, le cendrier avec juste un peu de cendres dedans. Rien qui n'indiquait quoique ce soit de suspect. Rassuré, fusse-t-il juste un peu, le jeune homme s'avança encore un peu dans le minuscule appartement, sentant l'odeur du thé bon marché, cette odeur si apaisante qui ne lâchait pas Arthur, pas plus que l'odeur amère des cigarettes. Et l'odeur de son appartement, celle qui ressemblait à l'odeur d'une vieille grand-mère.

Lorsqu'il n'y eut pas de réponse, l'Américain accourut vers le petit salon, sans y voir l'Anglais. Alors, il répéta son nom, d'une voix un peu tremblante. Alfred commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter, alors, il le rappela encore une fois, puis se tut, et se contenta d'écouter. En écoutant seulement quelques secondes, il entendit de faibles sanglots. Arthur ? Oui, sûrement. Qui d'autre aurait pu être ici, hein ?

Alfred entra doucement dans la chambre, oubliant la discrétion, et regardant dans la pénombre la forme d'Arthur qui pleurait sur le lit, secoué de durs sanglots espacés de quelques dizaines de secondes. L'Américain jura, et s'approcha doucement de l'Anglais, juste un peu plus petit et tellement plus chétif que lui. Il s'étendit près de lui, et le prit dans ses bras, fourrant son nez dans les mèches rebelles de ses cheveux, pressant son dos contre son torse, ne l'obligeant pas à le regarder ou à lui faire face s'il ne voulait pas.

Ce fut Arthur qui se retourna lui-même, pleurant toujours, se collant désespérément à lui comme un noyé à une bouée dans la tempête. Il cacha son visage dans son cou, et le serra tellement fort qu'il craignit qu'il ne l'asphyxie un peu, mais Alfred ne pouvait moins s'en préoccuper. Arthur était dans ses bras, et s'il le fallait, il n'irait pas à l'école dans l'après-midi, et réparerait ses dégâts.

« C'est à cause de moi que tu pleures ? Ne mens pas, je sais que j'y suis pour quelque chose… » Alfred lui caressa doucement la nuque, murmurant à son oreille de la voix la plus douce qu'il pouvait faire ramper hors de sa gorge, écoutant encore les sombres hoquets d'Arthur.

Se calmant un peu, l'Anglais le regarda dans les yeux, ces yeux verts qu'il n'arriverait jamais à oublier même lors de la fin du monde, puis, sa voix rauque lui dit tout bas, « Je… j'avais arrivé à oublier un peu, en devenant froid, en n'aimant plus, m-mais toi… » Il se serra à nouveau contre lui, se roulant en boule contre son épaule, « Mais toi, Alfred, tu… tu bouleverse tout. Tu m'as embrassé comme si c'était ton dernier acte et que c'était ce qui importait le plus au monde, mais… Pourtant, tu m'as rappelé… _lui_, et je… je pensais avoir passé par-dessus, mais je… j'avais juste endormi le traumatisme… »

Le britannique eut un petit hoquet, et Alfred s'empressa de le rassurer, « Arthur, t' sais que j' te ferais jamais, _jamais_ d' mal, l' vieux. J' veux pas te blesser, j' veux pas qu' tu chiales à cause d' moi non plus. J'ai dix-huit ans, j' suis un idiot pas fini, mais j' te ferais pas d' mal si tu veux pas d' moi, et si tu veux, alors j' t'en ferais pas non plus. J' t'en ferais jamais. » Il continua de lui caresser la nuque et les épaules sous son chandail, regardant les yeux verts entrouverts d'Arthur.

« Je sais, je sais, Alf… » Il lui embrassa la joue, plaçant ses mains sur ses épaules pour le repousser facilement en cas de surdose. Alfred sourit. Il voulait qu'Arthur aille bien avec lui, alors, il irait mieux pour lui, c'était décidé. Comment pouvait-il bien le consoler en allant mal lui-même ? Arthur allait tellement plus mal, et il voulait qu'il aille tellement plus bien…

L'Américain lui embrassa le front, et Arthur serra ses épaules un peu plus fort, mais Alfred ignorait si c'était pour lui dire qu'il pouvait aller plus loin, ou si c'était pour lui dire qu'il en avait assez. Pour voir, il resta immobile, et attendit la réaction sûrement prochaine du britannique, respirant calmement en se disant que s'il était repoussé, ce n'était pas plus grave que ça. Il allait devoir s'avouer déçu, mais ça serait la vie.

« Je… je prendrais soin d' toi, si c'est c' que t'as besoin, » souffla-t-il contre la peau délicieusement tiède du britannique, sentant des frissons monter le long de son échine simplement à le toucher ainsi, à l'avoir ainsi plaqué contre lui… Il sentit Arthur se détendre au moins juste un peu, cessant d'enfoncer ses doigts dans son dos, et son propre cœur arrêta d'écraser l'accélérateur. Alfred respira lentement, et attendit. Il allait passer une vie à attendre, et sûrement était-ce son esprit rêveur d'adolescent, mais il s'en savait presque capable.

Arthur sourit doucement, et eut un petit rire, séchant ses larmes du revers de la manche de son vieux polo gris bon marché, serrant le bout des manches dans ses mains, et se collant contre l'adolescent, qui le regarda faire en songeant qu'il avait peut-être réussi à amadouer ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu, pour l'instant présent. Le britannique eut un soupir en ouvrant ses yeux émeraudes, brillants dans la pénombre, brillant de son humeur paisible, et Alfred pensa — oui, juste un instant si décisif —, qu'il pourrait faire des choses bien inconsidérées pour ce scintillement dans les yeux du plus vieux…

« _You're so, so sweet, Alfred…_ »

**.oO0Oo.**

« Ouah, il est ÉNORME ! »

« T-tant que ça ? U-uuh… »

« Oui, on dirait… une aubergine… »

« Mh, oww… v-vous pouvez arrêtez d'en parler… ? »

« Vite, faut mettre d' la glace dessus ! » s'exclama Alfred en se levant d'un bond, laissant Francis seul dans le salon avec Matthew, étendu sur le canapé, sur le ventre, le tee-shirt remonté jusqu'à la nuque, dévoilant une large ecchymose noirâtre sur la peau légèrement tannée de son dos, courant de son côté droit jusqu'au milieu du dos, près de la colonne vertébrale. Et elle ne semblait pas des plus agréables à porter, puisque le jeune Canadien avait la tête enfouie entre ses bras à sangloter, visiblement dans de grandes douleurs.

« Tu penses-tu qu'il m'a cassé une côte ? » demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix en levant ses yeux indigo larmoyants vers le Français agenouillé près de lui. Le plus vieux lui sourit d'un air préoccupé, regardant en coin le bleu aussi long et large que son bras sur le dos de l'adolescent, il se gratta la pommette, et soupira.

« Mmh… avec un gamin qui ignore ce qu'il fait comme Ivan, je ne serais pas surpris si ça serait plus que ça… » Il lui jeta un regard désolé, tandis que le malheureux joueur de hockey laissait échapper un long gémissement. Francis soupira encore une fois, puis passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, puis tapota la tête du garçon, « Mais avec un peu de repos, ça devrait s'arranger, n'est-ce pas, mon adorable Mathieu ? »

En arrivant dans le salon, Alfred manqua de crier à la population mondiale de se mettre à couvert. Car oui, la seule manière de faire fâcher Matt, c'était que son équipe préférée soit mise hors course par les Bruins ou les Flyers… Ou encore, de lui annoncer plus ou moins directement qu'il ne pourrait pas participer au prochain match. Et Francis ne savait rien de l'amour inconditionnel que Matt portait à ce fichu hockey, mais avant qu'il ne puisse lui dire de la fermer, il prononça les mots qui lui seraient fatals, « Ce n'est que quelques entraînements et un match de manqués, n'est-ce pas, mon chou ? »

« PAS PENTOUTE ! » éclata subitement Matthew, voulant se lever, mais échouant misérablement en sentant son bleu gargantuesque dans le dos, et se recroquevillant sur lui-même en gémissant, se maudissant d'avoir eut cette réaction excessive avec un tel bleu. Alfred soupira, et déposa le paquet de glace sur le dos du hockeyeur, qui lâcha un long soupir de bien-être, faisant presque rougir Alfred, et donnant sûrement des pensées perverse à Francis qui s'excusa en prétextant une envie pressante, le nez écrasée dans la main. « T'imagines pas comment ça me tirait, c' t'affaire-là… Mmh… »

L'Américain regarda son jumeau, et se pencha à côté de lui, et lui enleva ses lunettes pour qu'il s'étende avec plus de confort. Matthew grommela un merci en soupirant encore une fois d'aise en sentant le paquet de glace sur sa peau qui brûlait, l'air de se trouver aux anges, et ne bougeant même plus d'un poil. Alfred lâcha la respiration qu'il retenait, et se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil juste à côté du canapé.

« Y a un truc bizarre, tout de même… » commença Matthew d'une voix presque inaudible, les yeux fermés par la réflexion et le Soleil qui lui arrivait dans les yeux à cause de la baie vitrée juste devant lui. Alfred tourna le regard vers lui, regardant son jumeau avec curiosité, pour l'inciter à continuer. « Ivan, habituellement, il adore plaquer le monde dans 'bande, ou la zamboni — et il se fait jamais, mais jamais mal, aussi —, mais, là, aujourd'hui… Il a tout interrompu directement, et il a dit que l'entraînement était fini pour la journée. C'est drôle, mais… j' suis certain qu'y boitait en allant au vestiaire. C'est vraiment _weird_… »

Alfred rigola en disant qu'il devait s'être blessé aussi de l'écrasant comme ça dans la bande, rien de plus, cachant bien le fait qu'il sache tout. L'Américain mentait très mal, mais heureusement, Matthew ne chercha pas plus loin en voyant Francis arriver avec un large sourire. Alfred s'éclipsa en disant avoir un rendez-vous urgent, courant de se préparer en haut, laissant sa place à Francis, qu'il vit préférer du coin de l'œil laisser Matthew se servir de ses cuisses comme oreillers.

Ouais, il entendait bien Francis poser des questions. Pourquoi Alfred a-t-il arrêté le foot, mon chou ? Et Matthew répondait qu'Alfred s'était un peu lassé dernièrement, et même dire avec une voix moyennement autoritaire que ça ne les regardait pas, seulement Alfred. Il eut un sourire en se disant que son frère était plus que certainement le meilleur qu'il pouvait bien avoir.

**.oO0Oo.**

Côtoyer Arthur dans les prochains jours se révéla plutôt mouvementé pour Alfred — une véritable montagne russe hors de contrôle était la meilleure description qu'il avait pu trouver. Le britannique qui avait d'abord été si calme envers lui était instable. Tantôt collé contre lui, les yeux fermés et semblant calme, et l'instant d'après, en furie encline à le traiter de noms et à lui lancer des trucs au visage. Une fois calmé, il se mettait à pleurer en s'excusant mille fois, ne se comprenant plus lui-même à ce qu'Alfred pouvait voir.

Parfois, il le trouvait assis sur son balcon, les jambes dans le vide, à gratter des notes triste sur sa guitare, fredonnant une chanson de James Blunt ou Leona Lewis, quelque chose de britannique et d'instrumental, qu'Alfred ne connaissait pas, puisqu'il était plutôt du genre dance ou tektonik, sans trop cracher sur le reste des genres, par contre. « _What have I become, my sweetest friend ? Everyone I know, goes away… _» chantait-il lentement, les yeux dans le vide du douzième étage, sa voix couvrant à peine le bruit de la circulation en bas. « _And you could have it all, my empire of dirt. I will let you down, I will make you hurt… _»

Arthur le rendait horriblement triste, mais perdre ce qui rendait ses journées un peu moins stressantes et le fait de manger moins embêtant, le fait de vomir après, un peu par automatisme moins culpabilisant, et comme une problème réglable n'était pas une option — de plus que c'était de sa faute à lui, s'il était comme ça. Alfred se posait tellement de questions : Arthur avait-il essayé d'en finir à cause de cette expérience ? Avait-il voulu arrêter de combattre les pensées et les souvenirs l'assaillant en tentant de s'arracher les mains, pour voir ses poignets pendouiller misérablement au bout de ses bras ?

Il commençait à connaître la peur que sa mère avait, celle dont elle avait parlé à son père peut avant qu'ils n'aillent à _Cuba_. La peur de le trouver pâle et froid, ayant finalement vaincu l'hiver tenace ayant pris pour siège son esprit, les bras mollement serrés contre le corps, une flaque boueuse et rouge sous lui. L'Américain devait avouer qu'il se sentait aussi très coupable d'avoir infligé de telles peurs à sa pauvre mère, cette femme qui avait tellement de mal à déjà le nourrir parce qu'il n'était pas comme les autres depuis l'enfance, parce qu'il n'aimait pas qu'il soit ce genre de personne, et qu'il en était un autre.

Et c'était simplement maintenant qu'il voyait une autre partie d'Arthur, celle avait laquelle il savait qu'il aurait du mal à vivre si jamais quelque chose avançait entre eux, s'ils arrivaient à passer par-dessus cette grande bosse dans leur relation. Ses abus d'alcool étaient assez fréquents, et il oscillait chaque fois entre être assez câlin un moment — en se montrant horriblement peu sûr de lui-même, comme s'il s'en voulait d'avoir repoussé ses avances il y avait quelques jours —, puis déprimé, avant de passer à une colère impressionnante pour la moindre des choses. Effrayé, il se réfugiait dehors et l'autre venait le retrouver en pleurant, s'excusant mille fois en lui demandant pourquoi il s'occupait tellement de lui alors qu'il le traitait comme une sous-merde.

« C'est parce que j' t'aime, voyons, idiot ! »

La réponse n'avait jamais manqué de le surprendre, et même de le faire encore plus sangloter, geindre en se plaignant de son sort à lui, et pas du sien. Il disait qu'il ne méritait pas de s'occuper d'un vieil alcoolique grincheux comme lui, et méritait une gentille copine compréhensive qui s'occuperait de lui, et lui ferait au moins à manger au lieu de toujours commander à la pizzeria du Chinatown. Alfred se contentait d'hausser les épaules en le serrant doucement, essayant de comprendre ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête d'Arthur. Et se creuser ainsi la tête lui semblait bien sûr très vain…

**.oO0Oo.**

Rendu au dernier jour où il pouvait écourter la patience de son père et supporter ses appels de plus en plus venimeux, et surtout d'inquiéter Matthew, Alfred préparait ses sacs en se demandant si avoir passé une semaine avec un Arthur en loque et manquer cinq jours de cours avait pu aider, ou s'il aurait été mieux de le laisser cuver tout seul.

Le son de la guitare s'était arrêté depuis un moment, et son sac restait près de la porte, et lui prenait une gorgée de coca, regardant le plafond en se demandant s'il avait au moins pu l'aider le moindrement. Il savait bien que non, mais c'était difficile de savoir que l'avenir était une chose aussi incertaine, maintenant. Avec un soupir, il Alfred jeta la bouteille en marchant vers le balcon, ne s'annonçant pas pour tomber nez-à-nez sur une scène qui le fit presque crier.

« Arthur, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

L'autre se retourna vers lui, et lui fit un drôle de sourire, regardant à nouveau en bas, vers les nuages de voitures minuscules qui klaxonnaient, s'accrochant au garde-fou, mais le corps penchant vers la gravité, et le vent jouant avec ses cheveux, « T-tiens, Al… t'es pas parti. » Ce n'était pas une question, mais un fait dit avec une certaine déception. La rage au cœur, l'adolescent le tira rudement vers lui, le faisant tomber avec lui vers l'intérieur, surprenant et faisant paniquer au moins autant que lui l'autre, qui trembla légèrement, « Alfred… laisse-moi donc… si tu me dis des choses comme celles de l'autre jour, je peux pas supporter de te décevoir avec mes conneries… »

« Tu me déçois pas, je serais pire que toi, dans ton cas ! » Il répliqua avec une grande rapidité, le serrant à lui briser les os, se rappelant le jour où il ne l'avait lui-même pas laissé faire, et craignant qu'Arthur ne fut plus décidé que lui, il le serra encore plus fort, en s'occupant à peine de sa respiration plus difficile. « Je veux pas te perdre… s'il te plaît, si tu comprends ce que j'ai dit l'autre fois, tu devrais savoir à quel point j' fais pas ça par charité, ni par plaisir, ni par devoir… Juste, par amour, sérieusement… »

À son tour, Arthur serra ses bras, grondant quelque chose d'une voix étranglée, « Bon sang… bon sang… toi… » C'était comme s'il le maudissait et le bénissait en même temps, comme s'il venait à le haïr, ou à retourner ses sentiments à la fois. Le remercier et l'envoyer paître en une seule phrase. En un seul mot. Il se retourna vers lui avec un visage déterminé, se défaisant avec une petite difficulté de son étreinte pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui, et le regarder de ses yeux verts, murmurant d'une voix qui le fit pratiquement agoniser de surprise, « Alfred, montre-moi… montre-le moi, et fais-le moi… comme tu disais l'autre jour… comme tu le dis maintenant… »

« Tu… t'es sûr ? » Alfred se sentit comme s'il le poussait à la chose, mais il secoua la tête et pressa ses lèvres presque contre les siennes, à la commissure, son corps s'appuyant dans le sien comme si c'était la seule et unique place à laquelle il était destiné, l'adolescent retournant son visage en tenant le sien lestement en place, ses lèvres se soudant aux siennes, le corps d'Arthur se tendant dans l'appréhension de la suite.

Les vêtements d'Arthur trouvèrent rapidement chemin vers le sol, tandis que l'autre tentait gauchement de lui enlever son sweatshirt et son tee-shirt, ses doigts engourdis se prenant dans les nombreux plis des vêtements trop grands, puis les mains se posant sur la peau tannée et chaude, se rassurant en serrant les larges épaules contre sa forme plus fragile. Alfred trouva son corps froid, mais réceptif lorsqu'il plaçait des baisers sur la clavicule et le haut du dos de l'autre, qui frissonnait longuement, creusant sa peau de ses doigts, le pressant d'aller plus vite.

« Oublie ça, tu veux que je te prouve que j' t'aime ? Alors tu vas attendre, toi… »

Les fesses étaient fermes et rebondies sous sa poigne douce lorsqu'il réussit à le débarrasser de son pantalon, la nervosité de l'autre le faisant se serrer avec désespoir contre lui, Alfred sentant dans une certaine manière qu'il aurait fait la même chose s'il aurait voulu qu'il le protège d'une chose ou d'une autre. Calmement, il lui chuchota de petits mots, caressant le dos couvert de sueur plus froides qu'avant, ses lèvres frôlant le cou jusqu'à la mâchoire de celui dont la tête se cachait dans sa nuque. « Calme-toi, c'est moi, je te ferai pas mal. Jamais de mal. »

Il fut loin de se calmer, mais rien n'empira. Continuant de le bercer lentement contre lui, le souffle un peu coupé par l'étreinte de l'autre, et un peu déçu du sexe mou contre sa cuisse habillé comparé au sien confiné dans son jean, Alfred le prit en main, et le caressa doucement, entendant de petits sons au fur et à mesure, et l'emprise d'Arthur sur con cou se serrant et se desserrant au fil des plaintes qui augmentèrent alors que le membre dans la main du jeune homme durcissait, le faisant sourire un peu, « C'est bien, comme ça ? Tu… aimes quelque chose, quelque chose que je peux faire ? »

« C-continue… juste… continue… A-alfred… a-ah… » Il murmurait, pantelant en rendant assez évident le fait qu'il ne se touchait lui-même pratiquement pas, et Alfred eut presque l'impression de toucher un vierge, quand il aurait dû être plus expérimenté que lui — lui qui n'avait pas fait grand-chose de plus que des trucs trop saoul avec Gilbert ou touche-pipi avec son frère dans sa jeunesse. Voulant prouver son hardiesse, il se laissa tomber sur le dos en soulevant Arthur facilement, pour prendre le membre en bouche, et entendre la voix de l'autre qui partait et déraillait entre le grave et le aigu, « B-bon sang… t-t'as pas besoin… _L-lord_… »

Il haussa les épaules en soutenant son ami qui frissonnait et avait du mal à se tenir, des spasmes agitant les hanches de l'autre au fur et à mesure qu'il semblait apprécier et se laisser aller, pantelant en glissant sur les coudes avec un certain fracas, enfouissant le visage dans ses bras en murmurant son nom, le psalmodiant presque avec ferveur, le corps agité de tremblements qui ne devaient pas être seulement du froid venant de la porte patio toujours ouverte.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à se relâcher en s'excusant plusieurs fois, se gagnant un autre haussement d'épaules de l'autre qui avala, se rasseyant en le laissant assis sur ses genoux, observant le petit corps maigre de son aimé qui se sera à nouveau contre lui, s'appuyant en retrouvant lentement son souffle, sa nervosité partie, ce qui fit sourire Alfred, qui le serra en embrassant son visage, attendri et aussi content et bien sûr heureux de lui avait fait plaisir.

Arthur se tourna vers lui, et le regarda avec un air d'attendre quelque chose d'autre à suivre, suite à cela, « Et le reste ? Tu… tu vas continuer, hein ? » Une insécurité perçait ses mots, et l'adolescent hocha la tête en le gardant contre lui, un petit sourire aux lèvres lorsqu'il l'embrassa doucement, le sentant frémir lorsqu'il joua avec et titilla sa langue, ses mains glissant dans son dos pour se placer sur ses hanches, le regardant sans penser à autre chose que de lui plaire, le faire sentir bien, et ne jamais le laisser partir de ses bras.

« T'es prêt ? Je t'attendrai autant de temps qu'il le faut — même dans une autre vie. »

Arthur roula des yeux, et sourit en enroulant ses bras autour de lui, « Cesse les grands mots de Casanova, ça te va pas et on dirait cet idiot qui sort avec ton frère. » Puis, il l'embrassa doucement, fermant les yeux, et se contenta de laisser ses pensées plus loin, et de simplement ressentir ce dont Alfred lui louangeait depuis l'autre jour, se pressant d'autant plus contre lui, avec simplicité, dégrafant lui-même sa ceinture avec une nouvelle sorte d'appréhension dans les yeux, mordant sensuellement sa lèvre inférieure, Alfred se sentant désormais d'autant plus serré dans ses vêtements devant ce changement, alors que d'instinct, il reprenait cette petite et délicate bouche qui lui était désormais offerte, l'embrassant avec empressement, se serrant contre lui en sentant une chaleur qui le brûlait de froid.

—**That's it for today !—**

Le prochain chapitre sera sûrement le dernier ! Ah, si j' m'y mets, en premier lieu… Régler le problème de tous en un chapitre, il sera bien long ^^' Bref '

En espérant que mon « lemon » ait su vous plaire, puisque je l'aime pas beaucoup :/''


	5. Colère et Apathie

**Rating : **M ! Je prends pas d' chances.

**Warning : **Euh… euh… LOL. Ça reste du genre du dernier, quoique je pense que les trucs vont bouger en grand. Peut-être aura-t-on un autre chapitre ? *** note à moi-même : penser à faire les notes de début APRÈS les chapitre, à l'avenir quoique j' suis trop vache, lol ***

**Pairing :** Non, ça change pour GerUK, tsé -.-' J' rigoleuh, USUK et all the reste.

**Disclaimer: **Je suis un japonais presque roux avec des lunettes et une imagination tip top. Eeeeet non.

**Notes et divagations : **Merci du fond du cœur de suivre cette aventure avec moi~ commencée il y a longtemps, cette histoire a donc près d'un an… j'espère tout de même qu'elle aura su vous plaire, malgré les très longues périodes de rien du tout entre les chapitres ! J'espère que la fin ne vous décevra pas, et que mes autres et prochains projets non plus, bien que je ne ferais sûrement plus d'UsUk, pardonnez-moi ! Malgré tout cela, sincèrement, votre Pervy toute dévouée !

La réaction d'Arthur dans le dernier chapitre vient du fait que chacun, aussi fort soit-il, peut se briser après trop de coups et aussi que l'esprit humain est un truc aussi fort que fragile, et que même si on enfouit tout, ça finira bien par ressortir un jour pour une quelconque raison et finalement te ronger... si ça n'est pas déjà fait. Et même si personne ne te frappe, y aura toujours ton esprit pour te varger dedans à grand coups de masses dans ton estime et ta capacité à te tenir debout. J'y connais quelque chose, et comme après tout, je commence à m'attacher de plus en plus à Iggy et qu'il menace même Russia (!) de sa place de favori en ce moment, et France aussi se taille une grosse place dans tout cela puisque récemment je suis tombée aussi violement amoureuse du couple de FrUk que Gokudera de Tsuna et autrement de pas mal tout ce qui se fait avec ce joli cœur et aussi de Franfif en même temps, car il me font penser un peu à mes parents XD

Le titre du chapitre provient d'une chanson d'As I Lay Dying sur _The Powerless Rise_. C'est un album que j'avais acheté y a un bail surtout par esprit de rébellion envers ma mère qui voyait la pochette rouge et peu avenante d'un assez mauvais œil. Elle écoute pas de métal, car elle est vieille, hein. Bref, je l'ai jamais vraiment écouté avant ce mois-ci, car dans le temps, mon métal était bien moins puissant. Je pense qu'il colle assez bien au chapitre mais bon, c' vous qui voyez (: Pourtant, en écrivant, j'écoutais surtout _Love, Save The Empty _d'Erin McCarley… mais à la fin, j'étais dans le gros silence puisque j'ai tout fait d'un coup.

Bref, bonne et heureuse lecture à tous.

**« Parle-moi du Soleil qui parle de la Pluie »**

**Cinquième chapitre**

**Colère & Apathie**

« Le passé sera seulement trop content de te chasser. »

— Izaya Orihara, Durarara!

L'horaire d'Arthur devenait pratiquement le sien. Dès qu'Alfred voyait une période vide, il courait à sa porte pour passer l'heure et demie qu'il laissait tomber avec son prof et désormais amoureux, ignorant avec un grand sourire les petites colères de celui-ci lorsqu'il lui disait qu'il séchait simplement pour le voir. Bien sûr, il lui faisait un peu travailler son anglais pour la forme dès qu'un prof semblait passer dans le coin pour faire une inspection ou demander un vingt-cinq cents de plus pour un café dans la salle des profs, souriant en voyant le jeune Américain essayer d'augmenter ses notes.

Mais Alfred se fichait bien de leurs matières et même de celle d'Arthur. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était rester planté juste à côté de lui, et parfois — il en était bien fier — réussir à le convaincre de le laisser un peu le toucher et de se câliner, bien que l'autre préférât attendre d'être à vingt mile du World Academy pour ne serait-ce que le regarder un peu plus que de raison. Et en plus, dès qu'il y avait des gens, Arthur ne le regardait même pas, et avait l'air de devenir subitement timide… C'était mignon, à vrai dire.

Et aujourd'hui, alors que la période des derniers examen d'été arrivaient à grands pas, Alfred avait finalement réussi à convaincre Arthur d'arrêter de faire semblant de travailler pour s'asseoir avec lui dans la grande chaise laissée par l'ancien prof, et de l'asseoir sur ses genoux, pour passer le dernier 15 minutes avant le cours qui viendrait à relaxer un peu, puisque tout était un peu fou récemment avec les examens et la relation qu'ils entretenaient au couvert de tous. Alfred avait la tête dans le cou de son copain, et les bras autour de sa taille, et il le gardait là malgré la certaine réticence qu'il sentait encore chez lui.

L'Américain regarda le tableau noir et retint un soupir. Arthur ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait, non ? Peut-être qu'il se forçait pour éviter de le décevoir, et que lorsqu'ils s'étaient ainsi retrouvés le mois dernier, il avait seulement voulu voir jusqu'où il pouvait bien aller, s'il l'aimait vraiment et ne disait pas que de la camelote. Il lui avait dit encore pleins de fois depuis, mais il avait le sentiment qu'il s'efforçait de garder quelque chose qui ne voulait que partir au loin. Peut-être qu'Arthur ne pouvait pas passer par-dessus ce qu'il lui avait dit dans la voiture. Peut-être que c'était lui, qu'il n'aimait pas. Alfred laissa vite tomber ce genre de pensées qui s'encrèrent dans son esprit sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, et serra un peu plus Arthur en gardant le visage dans son cou.

Il était tellement seul et désespéré. Matthew ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'il avait, et il ignorait comment dire à son frère qu'il sortait avec leur prof d'anglais. Et il ignorait ce qu'il pourrait bien faire si jamais Arthur lui disait que c'était une erreur. Pour lui, peut-être, mais ils savaient tous les deux ce qu'il avait dans le fond du cœur, et il s'accrochait à Arthur comme une bouée dans une tempête. Ce n'était pas très solide, puisqu'il savait qu'Arthur lui-même n'avait pas la plus solide des attaches dans ce monde également.

« Mmh… Arthur ? »

« Quoi ? Tu veux encore savoir quand j'aurais le temps pour que tu viennes à la maison avec toute la correction qu faire ? J'ai déjà dit que non et pas avant longtemps— »

« Je t'aime. Vraiment beaucoup. »

Et comme toujours, cela restait sans réponses.

**.oO0Oo.**

Alfred se rappelait encore de comment Ludwig et Feliciano avaient commencé à sortir ensemble. Sur des coups de pouces du prof de musique et d'Elizaveta dans oublier de grands coups de pieds au derrière de la part de Gilbert, et après, ça avait été l'amour fou, stupide et parfait. Ludwig protégeait son adorable petit copain de ceux qui lui cherchaient des noises alors que celui-ci le collait partout et lui préparait des petits plats dès que possible bien que ça semblait un peu l'embêter d'être ainsi suivit par l'autre, qui était évidemment son contraire presque absolu. Le frère de l'Italien voyait ça d'un mauvais œil puisqu'il était du genre surprotecteur, mais il devait bien voir comment ils étaient heureux ensemble, au fond.

C'était quand leurs parents avaient commencé à se disputer sans fin, et à parler de divorce et de prendre chacun un des enfants et de s'en aller que Feliciano avait développé le même problème que lui. Si c'était de la faute d'Alfred si ses parents avaient fait route à part, c'était à cause de ceux de Feliciano que lui s'étaient ramassé dans cet endroit tout blanc et dans la même chambre que lui à se faire gaver aux mêmes heures des mêmes légumes mal cuits par des espèces de dragonnes qui ne souriaient jamais et les regardaient en pensant la même chose, au fond : petits pédés en mal d'autre pédé.

Lui, il s'était ramassé là dû à ses épisodes de vouloir arrêter d'être un fardeau pour sa pauvre mère, et une tâche à la fierté de son père et aussi pour pleins de petites choses qui ne faisaient toujours que s'accumuler encore et encore. Puis il était revenu, et il avait vu Ludwig devenir aussi distant simplement à cause d'une seule personne. Il y avait depuis son retour qu'il se demandait s'il devrait lui parler de Feliciano alors que celui-ci lui avait demandé de ne rien dire, et en larmes en plus. Il avait honte en réalité, tellement honte d'être comme ça à cause de l'échec de ses parents. Tellement honte de devoir faire ça à son frère et à Ludwig…

Pourtant, cette fois, il savait qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire pour revoir le Ludo sévère et qui fichait des claques à son grand-frère lorsqu'il manquait de respect à quelqu'un à qui il le devait, et surtout, celui qui traitait le petit Feli que tous adoraient comme un petit trésor. Même s'il n'était pas vraiment proche de lui, voir ce gars habituellement aussi sérieux de cette manière… le rendait vraiment triste.

_C'est parfois en brisant toutes les règles que tout redevient bien, hein ? C'est comme ça dans pleins de jeux vidéos…_

Ludwig marchait à côté de Gilbert sans rien dire, comme toujours, mais lorsqu'Alfred s'approcha, même l'Allemand tourna la tête vers lui en prenant un air un peu surpris. Normal, se dit l'Américain : il vivait dans la direction complètement opposée, mais il devait tout de même toucher deux mots aux frères Beilschmidt puisqu'il devait révéler malgré toutes les suppliques qui lui revenaient désormais à l'esprit. Comment deux personnes qui s'aiment pouvaient ainsi se blesser par amour ? Lui ne voudrait jamais devoir faire ce genre de choses à Arthur, qui lui semblait tellement fragile, encore plus désormais…

Alfred courut donc comme il l'avait appris au football américain, et se jeta sur Ludwig pour l'entraîner plus loin de son frère en riant, « J' lui demande les réponses du cours de math, j' te le ramène en suite ! »

« Drogue-le pour qu'il te donne son cahier ! » répliqua en riant bien fort l'albinos qui s'éloignait encore vers chez lui, sans trop se soucier de rien, puisqu'il ne croyait pas voir son frère entre de mauvaises mains avec son ami américain.

L'allemand avait des sourcils froncés lorsqu'Alfred recula pour lui faire un grand sourire en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, soufflant en s'appuyant au mur, « Sérieux… t'es lourd… Y a un bail que j'ai plus vraiment de muscles, moi… Ils sont partis avec _Cuba_. » Il se tourna vers lui en espérant voir la perspicacité de l'Allemand dans ces prunelles perçantes, et eut presque un sursaut lorsqu'il s'avança plus près.

« Tu serais bronzé si t'étais allé dans le Sud, Alfred. T'es pas allé à Cuba, hein ? »

« Si, mais pas l'île de rêves des communistes… **C**entre **U**niversitaire de **B**rooklyn en **A**limentation — ça semble banal, mais c'est une usine à faire bouffer les gamines et gamins qui le font plus, » répliqua Alfred en baissant les yeux, pour les relever vers l'autre avec un petit rire, « Toi c'était sûr qu'on pouvait pas te tromper, trop observateur et intello. »

Le grand blond baissa les yeux avec un soupir, et commença à marcher pour essayer de rejoindre son frère qui fumait une clope avec d'autres petits cancres du coin, mais Alfred s'empressa de le rattraper en grognant un peu, « Sérieux, écoute-moi, _dude_ ! À _Cuba_, y avait quelqu'un que tu connais bien, et qui voulait te voir dès qu'il sortirait… Mais je pense pas qu'il sortira sans toi pour l'aider. Il s'en sortira pas, tu vois ? Il te demandait tout le temps, quand il dormait il parlait de toi sans arrêt, j'arrivais pas à dormir, mais bon sang ! Si tu l'aimes autant que lui s'en veut de t'avoir laissé comme ça, alors cours comme un malade vers le prochain bus qui part pour la campagne et revient après avec Feli ! »

L'Allemand le regarda avec des yeux immenses, une main sur le corps comme s'il avait mal, et tendu comme s'il allait courir immédiatement. Lorsqu'il finit par dire quelque chose, c'était à mi-voix, les genoux fléchis puisqu'il allait bientôt se mettre à courir, « C'est vrai ce que tu dis ? Tu dis pas n'importe quoi pour que je te gueule dessus comme Gil le fait chez nous ? »

« J' te jure que non, Ludwig, et si tu me crois pas, le numéro de chambre c'est 801, au troisième étage. T'as qu'à dire que t'es un cousin ou je sais pas… » Alfred essaya de trouver quelque chose pour le convaincre en le voyant se tendre à nouveau, alors il se contenta de dire assez bas, « Ludo, tu sais qu'il veut te voir, mais il a peur que tu le rejettes parce qu'il a fait ce genre de truc, juste parce que ça le bouleversait trop de devoir foutre le camp en Californie parce que sa mère aimait plus son père. »

« Toi aussi, tu faisais ça ? Te faire vomir et plus manger, puisque tu sais. »

« On s'en fous de moi ! » s'exclama vivement Alfred, passant derrière l'Allemand pour tenter de le pousser vers la rue. « Cours et prend toi deux cent dollars pour le ramener et j' sais plus, faut juste que t'ailles le voir ! »

Ludwig le regarda une dernière fois, serrant la bandoulière de son sac entre ses mains jusqu'à avoir les jointures complètement blanches avant de courir et de dépasser son frère sans plus d'explications. Un sourire se dessinait enfin sur le visage du cadet Beilschmidt, et Alfred se surprit à éclater de rire en le voyant faire, et surtout en voyant Gilbert le suivre en hurlant. Il allait s'en aller le cœur léger et le sourire au visage lorsqu'il buta dans quelque chose, et releva la tête pour voir Mikhaïl, Nikolaï et quelques autres crétins transférés de Russie avec Ivan qui les utilisait comme chiens il y avait un moment.

Quand le berger n'est pas là, les loups attaquent, alors ?

Alfred déglutit en les regardant, faisant quelques pas derrière en grondant comme un animal coincé entre deux feu, tandis que l'un d'eux éclata de rire et demanda avec un air supérieur alors qu'il se penchait pour mieux le regarder, « Alors, Fredka ? T'as des problèmes de gonzesses ? C'est marrant tout ce qu'on peut savoir en écoutant un moment c' que tu dis ! Tu veux qu'on t'aide à vomir ton repas, hein, sale petit pédé ? Et après, on t'aidera aussi à te maquiller et à choisir une robe, hein ? Sans oublier tes petits tampons, hein, Rupaul ? » Il appuya ses mots d'un coup de poing au ventre qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'éviter, alors qu'Alfred eut le souffle coupé et tomba au sol.

Un géant aussi grand qu'Ivan — Piotr, qu'il s'appelait, s'il se souvenait bien — se pencha pour le relever et lui tenir les bras tandis que Nikolaï et Mikhaïl s'affairait à rire de bon cœur en s'affairant à lui écraser le ventre et lui foutre de bon coups de genoux dans l'estomac, l'Américain rageant en se débattant comme il le pouvait : il n'allait pas se soumettre à ces chiens communistes, alors, là, jamais !

« Bon, ça marche pas, » dit Mikhaïl en se tournant vers ses larcins avec un grand sourire. « Yo, Petra, tiens-lui seulement un bras. On veut pas de son vomi de MacDo ou sa bave de tapette sur les mains, hein ? » Toujours avec un horrible sourire, le russe se tourna vers Alfred et lui claqua le visage en regardant l'air enragé du blond pris dans l'étreinte de l'autre. « Bon, si tu te fais vomir une fois, le compte est bon, d'acc' ? On va te taper jusqu'à ce que tu vomisses, sinon. »

« Tu peux rêver, connard. Moi au moins, je mange assez pour vouloir recracher… C'est pas comme ça, chez toi, hein ? » lança fortement l'adolescent en espérant que quelqu'un entendît et vienne l'aider avant qu'il n'ait l'esprit assez brumeux pour obéir. Son poids était vraiment son point faible, et maintenant, ils le savaient…

Mikhaïl le frappa subitement, et Alfred sentit du sang lui couler le long du visage, qu'il recracha lorsqu'il en goûta l'effluve amer. Le cancre lui fit un sourire enragé et drôlement faux, tandis qu'il lui soulevait la chemise pour tirer sur un bout de peau flasque, fronçant tout de même les sourcils face à la maigreur et la peau misérablement tendue sur les côtes, mais cantonnant tout de même, « Moi au moins, j' suis pas gros et mou comme toi, pauvre amerloque… Je comprends pourquoi tu sors avec personne hein, aussi gros que ça… T'as des nénés, hein ? Comme une gonzesse ! Gil les a sucé, hein, hein ? »

Alfred se contenta de fermer les yeux bien forts en sentant quelques coups dans le ventre entre encore une fois, bouillant assez pour bouger assez vite et frapper le russe au visage, pour recevoir un coup sur le crâne de la part de Piotr alors que Mikhaïl tombait à la renverse. Ses genoux le laissèrent tomber et l'Américain tomba aussitôt en étant retenu par un de ses tortionnaires.

« Petit con ! »

Et une avalanche de coups de pieds et de ricanements s'abattirent sur lui, et Alfred devina qu'il en aurait pour longtemps, ainsi il ferma les yeux et espéra que Matthew ne le grondât pas trop, puisqu'il avait surtout envie de se laisser tomber dans un lit et dormir pendant des heures lorsqu'il serait arrivé chez lui. Ça, c'était s'ils finissaient par le lâcher…

« Oh, qu'est-ce que c'est qu' ça ? Vous avez l'air de vous amusez _avec lui_ ! J'aimerais bien m'amuser _avec vous_~ » annonça une voix de gamin juste avant qu'un cri aigu de Mikhaïl ne se fasse entendre. Alfred ouvrit un œil pour voir Ivan qui soulevait son ancien ami sans peine ave un petit rire tout doux, adorable et assez gentil pour ça en soit effrayant. « C'est pas beau de frapper, ça fait de la peine à Jésus ! » Subitement, le Russe le laissa tomber et lui envoya un coup de pied au crâne, laissant Mikhaïl au sol tandis qu'il criait quelque chose dans sa langue natale en tenant son oreille ensanglantée qui se décollait de son crâne dans sa main, se tournant ensuite vers Piotr, qui faisait dans son froc à l'instant, faisant même sourire Alfred, « Tiens, salut. Tu vois, je suis revenu. Maintenant, si tu le lâches pas, tu auras le même sort que ton frère… »

Un ricanement adorable glissa des lèvres du russe blond, qui regarda tous les autres avec un air d'enfant sage avant de dire d'une voix joyeuse, « Sinon, je sais où vous habitez, et aussi comment pendre vos chiens éventrés à un lampadaire, camarades !

« Sale traître ! On était amis, non ? »

« Amis ? Non, vous aviez peur de moi. Alfred il a pas peur. Alfred il devrait se reposer alors, fichez le camp. Piotr, tu le lâches, oui ? Il s'appelle bien Baïka ton chien, heiiiin ? Tu le préfères cuit dans ta boîte aux lettres ou éventré sur ton lit, le système digestif qui fait des dessin de peti enfant qui rient la Katyusha écrite en sang sur ton mur ? Je sais où tu habites, fufu~ » Ivan eut un grand sourire en voyant Alfred tomber à quatre pattes sur le sol. Il le tira vers lui en ayant toujours un grand sourire, « Allez viens, Yaoyao va t'aider si je lui demande ! »

_Flippant le russe. Vraiment flippant. Heureusement, il est de mon côté, cette fois…_

« H-hey, t'as un téléphone ? » demanda-t-il subitement en se tournant vers le Russe géant qui devait se pencher un peu pour l'aider à se tenir debout avec sa tête qui tournait encore un peu à force de se manger des coups dans le ventre qui avaient eut autant l'effet de lui donner un solide mal de ventre et des bleus qui allaient lentement apparaître, mais aussi de lui souffler tout l'air des poumons à chaque fois. « J'ai paumé le mien chez Arthur et j' dois l'appeler et— »

_J'ai même pas son numéro… _réalisa durement Alfred en se rappelant que son amoureux avait refusé de le lui dire, avant de continuer avec un air un peu branlant, « Et puis bon, j' dois bien lui dire que je pourrais pas être là ce soir, puisqu'on avait un truc de prévu ensemble. »

_Lui qui se sauve de ce que j'ai à donner, moi qui suit comme un colporteur décidé à vendre ses putains d'aspirateurs. Ça ressemble à ça, ce qu'on a, en fait…_

Ivan l'observa un moment, ayant remarqué son trouble, mais se contentant de sourire avec un air aussi gai qu'à l'habitude pour lui donner son Nokia de l'année un peu bosselé en le présentant avec une voix de gamin, comme s'il lui présentait quelque chose dont il eut été particulièrement fier d'avoir en sa possession, un objet rare et précieux, « Tiens, c'est Yaoyao qui l'a donné. Je l'appelle le _défonce-crâne_ ! »

**.oO0Oo.**

_Étonnant qu'il prenne la fuite de son frère à Cuba mieux que ça…_

« Al, tu me dis ce qu'il fous là, lui ? » demanda Gilbert avec empressement en pointant Ivan qui se contentait de le suivre avec un petit sourire gêné toujours aussi adorable, qui semblait surtout faire une peur bleue à son ami. Alfred savait bien que Gil avait plutôt peur d'Ivan, puisqu'il l'avait souvent pris comme souffre-douleur à leur arrivé au World Academy de leurs pays respectifs, puisque le Russe préférait rendre les bleus qu'on lui donnait. Et puis son air d'enfant joyeux lorsqu'il parlait de choses horribles n'allait pas en sa faveur.

Alfred se contenta de sourire en regardant le russe derrière lui, « Ah, Ivan ? Il vient de revenir, et puis il est pas si méchant, au fond, quand on le traite bien. Un peu comme un chien, quoi. »

« Bon, même à quatre pattes— berk, j' viens de l'imaginer à quatre pattes… » Un sourire se plaça sur le visage de l'allemand, qui se pendit au cou de l'autre avec un air moqueur, « Toi, par contre, ton dos c'est une vue géniale ! Tout bronzé, des muscles à cause du foot… »

Le souvenir le fit sourire et glousser un peu. Alfred venait d'arriver au Word Academy pour être un représentant du pays et surtout le joueur étoile de football américain en tant que quart-arrière et il devait avoir juste un an de moins que maintenant, au tout début de l'été, quand la saison se débat encore avec les nuits fraîches de la précédente. Gilbert y était déjà depuis un an, et il était le cancre du collège et avait fait les quatre cents coups avec Francis et Antonio — les rumeurs allaient de bon train sur une relation trouble entre les trois, mais le seul truc qui se soit montré vrai était qu'ils avaient déjà fait des trucs les uns aux autres. Alfred et le très bruyant chef autoproclamé du petit groupe s'étaient tout de suite bien entendus, et il avait mis peu de temps à s'immiscer un peu dans quelques unes de leurs magouilles, mais bon, c'était une histoire longue qui n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. L'alcool avait toujours été un agent explosif sur ce qui se passait entre lui, et Gil, alors…

Alfred roula des yeux et ricana gaiement, « Rappelle-toi qu'on était plus bourré l'un que l'autre et qu'on t'avait même écrit ''sujet pour les AA'' sur le bras au Sharpie après ça. Et on avait encore nos shorts parce qu'on s'était jetés dans le lac à côté de la baraque du gars et c'était plus froid que la face cachée d'Uranus et là, quand je l'ai dit à voix haute, tu m'as sauté dessus et fichu à quatre pattes sur le sol comme un porc en rut en disant que t'allais me réchauffer. »

L'albinos eut un rire rauque et ajouta, « Et j' disais un truc genre, ''Meurt pas, Jack ! J' vais réchauffer ton anus et tu l' feras avec le mien !'' parce que j'étais encore assez mauvais en anglais à l'époque et bourré, j' suis aussi doué qu'un gamin de cinq ans. » Les regards de ceux qui étaient présents se croisèrent pour ceux qui écoutaient, se rappelant du show un peu grotesque, mais tout de même hilarant pour un esprit embrumé par l'alcool et la musique trop forte ou encore d'autres petites choses illicites.

Gilbert lui flattait le dos tout en racontant cet épisode avec théâtralisme, juste un petit moment en remontant de ses fesses en jetant un regard à sa petite amie histoire de l'embêter, et mettre de l'emphase et un peu de mouvement dans son récit, et Alfred manqua ainsi de voir son expression changer un moment lorsqu'il sentit les os sous la peau, trop saillants pour que ce soit le moindrement normal, pour finalement redevenir aussi moqueuse et un peu nostalgique puisqu'il cru mieux de cacher son trouble même s'il savait que Lizzy avait tout vu, « Sérieux, ça m' donne envie de me farcir un mec ! »

Alfred ricana en l'entendant dire la fin de sa phrase, puis se tourna vers lui, « J' t'aurais dit d'aller voir Francis parce qu'il t'aurait dit oui vu qu'il est totalement nympho lorsqu'il est célibataire, mais il est avec mon frère et puis Antonio a Lovino. »

« Et toi, t'as personne ? » demanda l'albinos en jetant un coup d'œil une nouvelle fois à sa petite amie qui semblait ne pas vraiment penser au fait que Gilbert complotait ce genre de choses devant elle, mais surtout celui de marchander pour pouvoir assister à la scène. Il fronça tout de même les sourcils en voyant le visage de son ami passer d'un petit sourire à une expression renfrognée lorsqu'il enleva le bras de l'Allemand de ses épaules en baissant les yeux vers le sol. « Al ? Al, ça va pas ? »

Alfred se retourna en essayant de cacher son trouble qui était spontanément apparu, sans trop réussir et en s'attirant des regards curieux alors qu'il dit doucement, mais sans cacher une grande déception, et bien de l'amertume, « Je sais même pas. C'est compliqué. Il veut pas que ça se sache, et je pense que c'est mieux comme ça. On se ressemble, mais… en même temps… je pense qu'il croit qu'on est trop différent pour évoluer ensemble. Il me pense aussi un peu lent, donc il croit que je vois pas ce que ça veut dire, ces yeux-là qu'il m' fait ! » Gilbert se rapprocha, et posa une main sur l'épaule de l'autre, ne sachant que faire de plus, navré du désarroi de l'autre qui continua avec une voix un peu brisée, « J' crois qu'il pense qu'il m'entraîne vers le fond. Il va mal, il est tout cassé, et j'essaie de le recoller. Tu te rappelles quand j'ai pété une décoration en deux en faisant un arbre de Noël et qu'en essayant de recoller les morceaux, j' l'ai éclatée en milles, à la place ? J'ai tellement peur de faire pareil que ça me tue, mais ça me tuerais aussi de le laisser comme ça parce que je veux pas l'empirer parce que j' suis un pauvre empoté ! »

_Et je me tuerais tout seul si je pouvais pas être avec lui_, songea Alfred en baissant les yeux, puis les relevant avec un long soupir exténué.

Gilbert lui offrit un sourire qui démontrait son manque de compétence en ce genre de choses, ce qui amena Elizaveta à prendre doucement la relève, le tirant avec elle le long des couloirs avec un sourire très doux et maternel qui lui rappela sa mère, comme elle était autrefois avant que leur famille ne se brise, ce qui — il ne l'avoua pas et voila totalement cette émotion — le fit se sentir encore plus misérable d'être quelqu'un d'aussi décevant pour tour le monde, « Allez, Alfred, vient. On va aller au casier, et t'iras te reposer un peu chez toi. J' vais dire à Ivan d'expliquer tout à tes professeurs de l'après-midi que tu te sentais pas bien du tout, et on se retrouve tous demain en pleine forme, hein ? »

L'adolescent hocha la tête et se laissa tirer par le bras sans dire un mot, fouillant ses poches pour trouver de l'argent pour le métro, alors qu'il offrait un au revoir austère et sans couleur à son amie qui retourna sans entrain vers les autres lorsqu'ils eurent atteint le hall des casiers, tandis qu'Alfred passait des bras dans son manteau pour se protéger de la petite bruine fraîche dehors. Il fronça les sourcils quand des gouttes se déposèrent sur ses lunettes et commença à marcher d'un pas bien las qui ne lui collait aucunement vers chez lui. Il se morfondait, car ce qu'il aimait, ce pour quoi il aurait dû être plus fort le laissait ainsi. Arthur avait ignoré deux fois ses appels en raccrochant. En premier, ça l'avait rendu tellement en colère, puis après, il avait manqué pleurer au milieu de la rue bondée.

Puis, quand il avait répondu, sa voix était rêche et pâteuse, visiblement saoul quand il lui avait fait promettre de ne plus boire alors que lui, ferait des efforts pour essayer de manger, et de ne pas se trouver dégoûtant par après et d'arrêter de vomir tout ce qu'il ingurgitait. Alfred avait crié qu'il lui avait promis de ne plus boire autant puisqu'il avait bien vu que les problèmes d'Arthur étaient des nageurs olympiques, et Arthur lui avait seulement répondu, « Alfred, t'es trop jeune, fiston… Tu… comprendras sûrement plus tard. Quand tu grandiras. Toi et moi, c'est comme un oiseau avec une seule aile, tu l' vois pas ? » Bien que sa voix se soit mise à être plus serrée et aiguë lorsqu'il avait dit cela, il lui avait juste demandé d'arrêté.

« Non, » avait été la seule réponse tout bas qu'il avait pu dire sans y croire.

« C'est pas de ta faute. C'est la mienne. Un excuse de mec bidon. Cette fois, c'est vrai, je le jure. J'arrive pas à te donner ce que je devrais, et ce que je voudrais — y en a tellement plus, tu sais pas comment, Al — en étant une telle merde envers toi. Je… je veux pas voir un truc t'arriver parce que je suis ce que je suis : un crétin incapable de surmonter un truc arrivé y a au moins dix ans. Prends soin de toi, moi j'y arrive pas, parce que tu mérites quelqu'un qui te rend heureux, et je pense pas que je le puisse— »

« TA GUEULE ! » Alfred avait hurlé à s'en faire tourner la tête lorsqu'il l'avait entendu dire ça, puis il avait continué avec ferveur et la voix de plus en plus secouée d'émotions qui avaient fini par le submerger peu à peu, « Je t'aime ! Quoiqu'il arrive, et même si toi tu déprimes, j'ai envie de t'aider à passer à travers de ce qui t'a tellement fichu au sol, crétin ! Tu te rends pas compte que je me fiche de comment tu me traites parce que ce que je veux, c'est bien de te voir sourire et arrêter de te noyer dans ce genre de sentiments ! » En entendant le silence au bout de la ligne, il a avait vite paniqué en continuant, « Arthur, Arthur, je t'aime, d'accord ? Tu m'as sauvé, avec le train, hein ? A-alors, laisse-moi donc faire un peu de ce que je peux pour toi— j' suis un idiot, je sais bien, mais j' saurais m'acharner et un jour tu me souriras, et puis on rira ensemble ! »

Un long silence coupé par une respiration légèrement saccadée s'était installé juste après cela, Alfred pantelant des sanglots, à bout de souffle et essayant d'entendre à travers tout le bruit, et le son de son cœur qui lui cognait aux oreilles lorsqu'Arthur avait répondu, « C'est bien pour ça qu'on devrait arrêter avant, j' suis une cause perdue en laquelle tu crois un peu trop. Et tu sais quoi, Alfred ? La cause perdue s'attache trop au fou qui se bat pour elle, et elle craint que ça soit mauvais, tellement mauvais pour elle. Tous les soirs où tu viens pas chez moi, et même quand tu pars, je suis hanté par mon incompétence, tu vois ? Laisse-moi tomber, c'est la seule manière que tu pourras te relever. »

Puis, il avait simplement raccroché. Alfred était dévasté, et refusait toujours de croire qu'Arthur le laissait ainsi parce qu'il l'aimait. Avait-il peur de le rendre assez mal et de noircir à nouveau son esprit assez pour qu'il recommence ce qui l'avait mené à toujours porter des gants en tissu, ces gants un peu hideux que portent les athlètes pour s'éponger le front dont la couture intérieure lui grattait les cicatrices ? C'était stupide de sa part : il savait tellement qu'Arthur était recousu avec un fil mince et effiloché qui menaçait de tomber chaque jour à cause de cette idiote qu'il avait fait en réveillant ce qu'il avait si bien caché, l'autre fois, dans sa voiture…

Sa vision se brouilla soudainement alors qu'il traversait la foule de gens pour attraper le prochain train vers chez lui. Par instinct, Alfred vérifia si ses lunettes étaient toujours en place, puis senti sa tête basculer légèrement vers l'arrière et s'assura de ne pas avoir été vu par les gens autour, bien que ses jambes devinrent maintenant de plus en plus faibles. Une ombre lui passait devant les yeux, comme s'il était ébloui ou venait de se relever trop rapidement. Alfred tenta de lutter, mais la seconde d'après, il se sentait tomber et entendait les gens de retourner et commencer à paniquer en croyant à n'importe quel scénario catastrophe ou nombre d'appels au 911, alors que ses yeux se fermaient, et qu'une petite voix moqueuse dans son esprit le traite d'hypocrite envers son désormais ancien petit-ami.

_Tu te fâchais qu'il ne respecte pas sa promesse, hein ? Chacun ses moyens de tuer le mal, mon mignon. Toi, tu te détruis le ventre et tu continues même si ça marche pas, eh bien lui, il fait pareil. Sauf qu'il aura un cancer de l'estomac seulement lorsqu'il sera bien vieux, hein ! Le pitoyable Alfred a fait la leçon qu'il ne suit même pas, c'est navrant, tellement désolant !_

Arthur n'avait pas été le seul à briser la promesse qu'il lui avait un peu forcée à accepter, lui forçant juste un peu la main en parlant de ses conneries.

Puisque désormais, bien qu'il cru toujours cela futile, Alfred n'avait ni bu ni mangé depuis bientôt une semaine, et encore avant, il s'efforçait de recracher ce qu'il pouvait quand il était toujours avec Matt deux semaines avant — parti à Québec avec Francis pour de l'immersion, un joli mot pour tourisme, selon lui —, et il y avait bien une semaine et demie qu'il se contentait d'eau en bouteille, et se purgeait dès que l'occasion se présentait. Il se sentait mal, maintenant, tandis que lointainement, il entendait les gens paniquer autour de l'avoir vu tomber comme ça, puis les ambulanciers qui calmaient le tintamarre et la foule en même temps de l'emmener.

Peut-être un peu à cause d'Arthur, il aurait bien aimé rester pour toujours dans le noir qui arriva finalement à totalement l'engloutir.

— **That's it for today ! —**

Bon, enfin… j'ai cru pouvoir le commencer plus tôt, mais j'ai manqué d'inspiration, puis les choses de ma vie ont pris un tournant assez fou. Je vous prie d'excuser, de peut-être vous miner un bout de moral et vous embêter avec ça… mais la mort de mon père est survenue récemment, le cancer l'a emporté après des combats et un peu d'acharnement. C'est pour ça que ce chapitre est un peu mauvais, puisque j'ai l'esprit très ailleurs en écrivant, et mes idées se font aussi bien rares… enfin, je pourrais toujours prendre des substances qui donnent très envie d'écrire comme une grosse mongole, mais j'ai plus de fierté en faisait mes trucs à jeûn. J'ai écrit un petit truc — seulement une vingtaine de paragraphes assez immense et assez long texte pour bouffer toute ma batterie d'iPhone — que tout le monde a adoré sur Facebook et j'en retire pas vraiment de fierté. Et après, ça donne chaud, et dans la vie, y a trois trucs que j'aime pas : ne pas avoir internet, avoir chaud et des crétins qui critiquent sans savoir et les petites connes qui se plaignent de leurs vies parfaites. Si, si, ça fait trois ! Je sais, j'ai un degré de gerbille en algèbre, cherchez pas.

Enfin bref, j'espère que vous êtes contents, puisque vous aurez un autre chapitre d'ici quelques temps pour vous satisfaire et ce sera bien sûr le dernier en comptant un épilogue bien sûr très long parce que j'aime pas trop faire ça tout courtaud ! J'espère qu'il y aura pleins de reviews sur celui-là et encore plus sur le prochain en espérant que ça vous ait plus !

**HERE WE HAVE FREE BEER. **Maintenant que j'ai attire l'attention avec ce truc idiot…qui est pour un lemon un petit peu plus détaillé et légèrement plus lourd à la fin ? J'aurais peut-être une petite idée sur comment placer quelque chose de plus heureux pour le sexe entre Alfie et son chouchoupibounou ._. Enfin, c'est vous qui voyez, dites votre avis dans votre reviews, et je verrais ensuite avec un chapitre d'au moins dix mille mots c:

Quelques épisodes anecdotiques de références çà et là dans le chapitre~

- **Rupaul** est une drag-queen qui a sa propre émission à MusiquePlus ou MTV ou VH1, je sais pas. Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai sérieusement pensé qu'il était une fille… Son émission est un genre de concours à la America's Next Top Model, et s'appelle Rupaul's Drag Queen, je crois. Il fait de la musique, comme Jeffree Star, bien que JeffStar soit plus dans mes cordes XD

- **Ça fait de la peine à Jésus **est une expression un peu ironique utilisée lorsque quelqu'un fait un truc un peu con ou vraiment grippe-sou, gratte-cents, Séraphin/Harpagon, ou d'assez mauvais goût, _cheap_, en bon Québécois, quoique ça peut aussi être utilisé pour un mauvais coup pas trop bien orchestré ou bien comme de laisser une meuf par SMS ou MSN. J'ai surtout connu à cause d'une humoriste, qui avait dit ça lorsqu'elle avait parlé des gens qui viennent souper chez les gens avec une bouteille de vin qu'ils ne déboucheront pas et repartiront même avec, et n'aideront bien sûr pas à faire la vaisselle x) Comme cette fille est tarée et que j' me trouvais drôle hier matin, j' pensais que ça lui collait pas trop pire.

- **Nokia **est bien sûr une référence au célèbre téléphone indestructible… et le truc du **défonce-crâne** est inspiré de véritables horreurs canado-américaines. La Brigade du Diable, surnom des premiers bataillons qui deviendraient les Forces Spéciales, si je ne m'abuse, était reconnu pour être de sanguinaires chasseurs de nazis venant autant du Canada que des États-Unis. Les soldats de la Wehrmacht et peut-être même les SS chiaient dans leurs frocs à l'idée de se faire tomber dessus par ces malades-là. Bref, il y avait un petit truc au bout de leurs couteaux qu'ils appelaient défonce-crâne. Et vous croyiez que Canada était un ange, hein ? Si vous saviez… bref ! D'ailleurs, l'excellent film de Quentin Tarrentino se serait inspirée d'eux pour Inglorious Basterds x)

- **L'épisode du party **est une référence à bien des choses. En premier, un truc que j'ai vu dans ma classe, donc, deux idiots qui faisaient semblant de se sauter comme des lapins dans une classe bondée. Devant moi. J'en revenais simplement pas. Après, le truc de Jack est un gros appel à Titanic et je pense que vous avez remarqué ça sans problèmes. Quoique, le truc d'**Uranus **n'a pas dû donner de problème à la compréhension, je tiens à dire qu'il est tard et je trouve tout très drôle à ces heures !

- La **décoration de Noël **s'est immiscée car j'ai fini Toradora il y a peu… Donc, une référence très sournoise, puisque j'avais pas direct l'intention de la faire.

Bon, hormis les notes sur mes références pourries, les paroles d'Arthur sont pleines de double-sens qui amènent à réfléchir et je me demande comment vous les verrez et comment vous comprendrez le sens caché… Peut-être que vous allez m'épater en fichant un truc bien plus profond que moi j' pensais en écrivant, hein XD Parce qu'au fond, c'est des métaphores apparentes. Artie, pour moué, c'est Shakespeare et un beau morceau de Bacon… *** jeu de mot tout pourri avec un truc bien crétin *** Enfin bref, j'ai tendance à beaucoup trop parler, quand j'ai pas Internet, donc, je vous souhaite bonne journée ou bonne nuit, ainsi qu'une heureuse attente pour le prochain chapitre~


End file.
